Der Pfad des Magiers
by Loogi
Summary: Harry Potter / Warcraft Xover. Nach dem erschütternden Ende seines fünften Schuljahres, eröffnet sich für Harry Potter eine neue, fremde Welt.  Doch kann er seine Vergangenheit und sein Schicksal wirklich hinter sich lassen?
1. Chapter 1

**Wichtiges vorweg**

_Disclaimer: _Alle bekannten Elemente aus dem Harry Potter oder Warcraft Universen gehören den jeweiligen Publishern, Autoren, Erfindern, Grafikern, etc. etc. Zudem schreibe ich diese Geschichte aus Spaß und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.

_Vorabinformation: _Ich weiß, ich überspringe so was meistens auch immer. In diesem Fall hafte ich jedoch nicht für Ungereimtheiten die ich hier erläutere und die später zu aufgebrachten Kommentaren meiner Leser führen könnten! Für die unter euch die es lesen, ein paar Infos zur Story: Ich bin kein crack der jeweiligen Universen. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass es durchaus zu dem ein oder anderen Fehler kommen kann. Sei das inhaltlich, in falscher Schreibweise, oder falscher zeitlicher Einordnung. Ich versuche viele Dinge, bei denen ich mir nicht sicher bin zu googlen und freue mich, wenn ihr mich in Kommentaren darauf hinweist, wo etwas nicht ganz richtig ist. Ich bemühe mich dann es zu ändern.

Einige Dinge werde ich mir auch so zu Recht biegen, dass sie in meine story passen. Was heißt, dass z.B. im Warcraft Teil der ein oder andere Charakter an einem Ort ist, wo er im Spiel, oder den Büchern zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht war.

Nicht wow oder hp fans sollten sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen, da ich sicherlich die meisten Inhalte ausreichend erklären werde, sodass es wenige Verständnisprobleme geben sollte.

Und zu guter letzt (vorerst zumindest): einige meiner verwendeten Begriffe sind aus dem Englischen. Zwei einfache Grüne: Entweder ich kann mich an den deutschen Begriff gar nicht mehr erinnern oder ich finde den englischen einfach viel cooler!

* * *

**Der Pfad des Magiers**

**Azeroth, im südlichen Eschental**

Verwirrt. Ja, verwirrt würde den Zustand von Ariel Windcatcher wohl am Besten beschreiben. Die mit, in Menschenjahren gerechneten, 825 Jahren noch recht junge Nachtelfe bewegt sich gerade mit ungleicher Geschicklichkeit durch die Wälder Eschentals. Ihr Weg führte sie in den zentralen, südlichsten Teil des Waldes. Als Druidin des Zirkels des Cenarius war sie bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch in ihrer Katzen – Reisegestalt unterwegs, wechselte jedoch in fließender Bewegung in ihre übliche Nachtelfenerscheinung, sowie sie sich sicher war, dass sie sich ihrem Ziel näherte.

Als Nachtelfe, ist sie wie alle ihres Volkes, von stolzer Größe. Mit gemessenem 1 m und 91 cm waren nicht wenige Fremde dazu gezwungen zu ihr hinauf sehen zu müssen. Ihre Haut ist von sanfter, heller, violetter Farbe und steht in starkem Kontrast zu dem dunklen Violett ihrer langen frei fallenden Haare, welches in richtigem Licht oftmals einen dunkelblauen Schimmer annimmt und ihr ein gutes Stück über die Schultern reicht. Ihre, für ihr Volk typischen, spitzen, langen Ohren zuckten aufmerksam, nach jedem Geräusch suchend, dass ungewöhnlich sein könnte.

Ariels „Rüstung" verdient diesen Namen im Grunde nicht wirklich. Die Bezeichnung „spärlich" trifft den Erscheinungsgehalt ihrer Kleidung wohl am ehesten. Ihre Schulterpolster bestehen aus bearbeitetem, dunklem Leder und eingewobener Wolle. Befestigt daran sind Federn in der Farbe ihrer eigenen Haare. Festigkeit verleihend und zusammen gehalten wurde dies alles durch ein elegantes matt – silbernes Metall, welches in feinen Linien über die Schulterpolster läuft. Die Schulterrüstung war weniger schützend und zeigte viel mehr ihre Stellung als Druidin. Der Rest ihrer Kleidung besteht aus 4 weitern Teilen. Einem paar Unterarmschienen, bestehend hauptsächlich aus vorher genanntem Metall, kunstvoll verarbeitet, von Lederriemen und Schnallen an der Innenseite des Unterarms befestigt. Einer Brust"rüstung", deren Stoff ihre makellosen Brüste geradeso bedeckte. Durchzogen war diese ebenfalls von feinen Metallornamenten, die zuweilen pflanzlichen Ranken ähnelten. Einer Art kurzem Rock, von selbigem Leder und mit denselben Verzierungen, welcher ihr Becken bedeckte und doch gut dreiviertel ihrer Oberschenkel frei sichtbar lies. Vorne und hinten bildete die Mitte des Rockes eine Art dreieckiger Wimpel, dessen Spitze bis zu Ihren Knien reichte und welcher ebenfalls das kunstvolle Metallgeflecht zeigte. Ihre Schienbeine sind genauso geschützt wie ihre Unterarme, wobei an den Lederriemen, die Ihre Waden umschlungen, noch zusätzlich Federn desselben Typs wie an der Schulterrüstung angebracht sind.

Komplettiert wird das Bild mit einem typischen Druidenstab, der manch einen an einen Gehstock erinnern mochte. Die Gesamtlänge beträgt etwa 70 cm und der Stab verläuft nach oben hin dicker werdend um schließlich in einer Art geschwungenen Wurzelknolle zu enden. In der Beuge der Schwingung selbst sind an einer Kette noch 2 weitere der bereits bekannten Federn befestigt.

_(An: Wer es noch nicht gemerkt hat: es ist die versuchte Beschreibung der Elfe aus dem ursprünglichen World of Warcraft Intro. Für nicht Wow – Spieler: Das Bild von ihr kann man mit den Stichwörtern „wow nachtelfe" schnell googlen. Gefällt mir persönlich am Besten, also hab ich es ausgewählt :o) ) _

Alles in allem verdient sie zweifelsfrei das Prädikat „sehenswert". Selbstverständlich waren alle Nachtelfenfrauen von beeindruckender Schönheit. Der perfekte Körperbau, die ätherische, übernatürliche Aura und das zumeist aristokratische Gesicht mit den sanft leuchtenden Augen, die zusätzliche Betonung in den langen Augenbrauen fanden, lies nur sehr, sehr wenig für das andere Geschlecht zu wünschen übrig. Doch selbst unter ihnen stach die junge Druidin noch heraus, was ihr den ein oder anderen begehrenden Blick erntete.

Doch zurück zum verwirrten Zustand unserer Elfe. Auf der Rückreise von Azshara nach Darnassus war es ursprünglich Ariels Ziel in Astranaar zu rasten und ein paar Tage im umliegenden Wald zu verbringen. Bis zur Gebirgsgrenze im Süden zu reisen, war dabei vorerst nicht in ihrem Interesse. Doch ihre tiefe, druidische Verbindung mit der Natur führte sie letztendlich genau zu dieser Stelle. Es war ein seltsames Ziehen an ihrer ureigenen Person, welches ihr mitteilte, dass sie hier sein sollte. Doch sie wusste einfach nicht warum und das war … verwirrend. Bedenkt man nun, dass Ariel Windcatcher es nicht mochte verwirrt zu sein, dann erhält man eine etwas genervt wirkende Nachtelfe. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht ausmalen, was an diesem Ort besonders sein könnte. Sicher, Azeroth war eine Welt der Magie, ja Magie selbst durchdrang ihren größten Teil und viele Orte eines jeden Kontinents. Die Geheimnisse Azeroths waren zahllos und vieler Orts noch genau dies, Geheimnisse. Doch hier, zwischen 3 Bäumen war nichts Geheimes! Ariel dachte sich, dass der Platz ja nicht einmal als Lichtung gelten konnte und bei Elune, ihre Geduld war am Ende. Unsere Druidin war gerade dabei sich wegzudrehen und zu gehen als sie hinter sich ein gedämpftes ‚Umpf' vernahm …

**An einem anderen Ort, in einer anderen Dimension doch nur kurze Zeit vorher**

Frustriert. Nein, frustriert ist nicht ganz korrekt. Deprimiert, resigniert und frustriert, ja, das passt gut. Dies sind die Gefühle die Harry Potters emotionales Zentrum gerade primär topedierten. Um den Ursprung ihrer zu erfahren müssen wir noch ein wenig weiter in der Zeit zurück…

Harry Potter, noch 15 Jahre jung verließ gerade das Büro seines Direktors Albus „ich hab zu viele Zwischennamen" Dumbledore. Wie er diesen zitronenbonbon - süchtigen Weihnachtsmannverschnitt hasste. Wir befinden uns am Ende von Harrys fünftem Schuljahr. Ein Jahr, dass von Strapazen und Qualen geprägt war und welches im Tod seines geliebten Patenonkels Sirius Black kulminierte. Albus „ich schreib meine ewig langen Titel gern in Briefköpfe" Dumbledore fällt nichts Besseres ein, als ihm jetzt endlich mitzuteilen, was der Inhalt der verdammten Prophezeiung war.

_**Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ...**_

Jetzt, wenige Stunden nach dem Tod seines Paten. Oh, nein, nein, es ist nicht so, dass Harry der Inhalt großartig überraschte. Nein, er hatte schon immer irgendwie geahnt, dass es am Ende doch auf ihn und Tom „Anagramme sind was tolles" Riddle hinauslaufen würde. Er war sich selbst soweit einig, dass er kein Problem haben würde diesen verdammten Bastard in den Abgrund zu befördern aus dem er gekrochen kam, verdammt, er würde es mit einem befriedigtem Grinsen tun! Allein schon um Rache am Tod seiner Eltern zu üben. Man mag ihm nun vorwerfen das Rache kein moralisch lobenswertes Motiv ist, doch es ist zweifelsfrei ein anspornendes.

Nein, Harrys Wut ist in dem Umstand zu suchen, dass die Informationen, die Prophezeiung betreffend, das Leben seines Paten gerettet hätten, hätte er früher davon erfahren. Dann hätte er gewusst, was bewacht wurde, warum ER benötigt wurde um die Prophezeiung vom Regal zu nehmen. Er hätte die Falle gesehen und sie als solche umgangen und seinen Kopf mit Sicherheit nicht so schnell verloren. Und die Schuld ist allein bei Dumbledore zu suchen, Gott, der Mann hat es sogar selbst zugegeben.

Harry betrat den Griffyndor Schlafsaal, schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel um nach seinen Freunden zu sehen. Vielleicht konnte er sich in einem Gespräch mit ihnen etwas beruhigen und sich ablenken. Zudem würde er zumindest seinen beiden besten Freunden den Inhalt der Prophezeiung mitteilen, soviel schuldete er ihnen, allein für ihren Beistand in diesem ganzen Fiasko. Er hoffte nur, dass Hermine wieder auf den Beinen war. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm vor dem Verlassen des Krankenflügels jedoch versichert, dass sie die Verletzungen, zugefügt durch den dunklen Flammenschnittfluch, heilen könne und lediglich eine Narbe bleiben würde. Hermine wäre wohl bereits mehrfach wach gewesen.

Es war bereits spät und Harry war aus diesem Grund lautlos und unsichtbar unterwegs. Sein Tarnumhang und ein einfacher Stillezauber, auf seine Schuhe gerichtet, sorgten dafür. Er war sich sicher, dass er einmal nicht schlafen könnte und ehe er allein vor sich hin grübelte, konnte er auch etwas Gesellschaft suchen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer wollte er gerade die Türe zum Krankenflügel öffnen, als er Stimmen hörte. Er näherte sich der Tür und lauschte…

„ … hätten alle sterben können."

Das war Ginny, dachte sich Harry und sie klang mehr als verärgert. Er wusste, dass Neville und Luna bereits wieder in ihren Schlafsäälen waren, womit nur Hermine, Ginny und Ron im Krankenflügel verblieben. Als nächstes sprach seine beste Freundin:

„Du hast recht. Es war unüberlegt, vorschnell und absolut rücksichtslos. Er mag ja sein eigenes Leben gerne aufs Spiel setzen, doch unseres so leichtfertig zu riskieren geht wirklich zu weit!"

Ihre Stimme war aufbrausend und ebenfalls voller Wut. Harry war etwas verwirrt. Ihm war klar, dass sie über ihn redeten. Er hatte sie doch aber nicht gezwungen mitzukommen? Sie haben sich ihm doch förmlich aufgedrängt! Alle waren sich klar auf was sie sich einließen und kamen freiwillig mit. Und was heißt bitte, er würde gern sein eigenes Leben riskieren! Nichts wäre ihm lieber als ein Jahr an dieser verfluchten Schule, in dem er mal den Problemen normalsterblicher seines Alters entgegen stünde und nicht manisch verrückten Dunklen Lords mit Sonnenallergie! Harry hörte weiter zu und diesmal meldete sich die einzige männliche Stimme im Raum zu Wort:

„Ja, bin nur froh, dass wir es heil da raus geschafft haben, nicht wahr Mine? Andererseits, wäre er mit dem Köter den er einen Paten nennt durch den Vorhang gefallen, dann hätten wir das ganze Gold schon für uns! Stell dir nur vor Babe, die gesamten Verliese einer uralten Purblutfamilie nur für uns!"

Wie bitte? Verliese? Babe? KÖTER VON EINEM PATEN? Was bei Merlins Eiern ging hier vor. Doch Harry hatte nicht einmal Zeit dies alles zu verarbeiten als Hermine bereits antwortete.

„Schrei nicht so rum Ronald!" zischte sie „Madame Pomfrey schläft direkt neben an und wir können es nicht riskieren sie zu wecken. Vergiss nicht was Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat, du kennst die Prophezeiung!"

Harry wechselte von rot wütend zu schockiert aschfahl.

„Harry ist der Einzige der Vold…" „Sag seinen Namen nicht!" erwiderten Ron und Ginny synchron. „Bekommt Euch wieder ein."

Man konnte ihr Augenrollen förmlich hören.

„Wie ich sagen wollte: Harry ist der Einzige der Voldemort besiegen kann. Wir brauchen ihn noch mein voreiliger Rotschopf. Es ist ja nicht so als wenn das Familienvermögen der Potters auf einmal verschwinden würde. Im Gegenteil, Harry weiß nichts über seine Abstammung und das Vermögen wächst derweil still in Gringotts vor sich hin. Das heißt, umso länger es dauert, umso mehr erntet die Familie Weasley."

„Hermine hat recht Bruderherz. Mum sagt, dass wir Dumbledore vertrauen müssen. Durch eure Bindung wird sie in eine Purblutfamilie aufgenommen und unsere Gesellschaft wird nicht länger auf sie als Muggelgeborene hinab sehen. Vorallem nicht mit dem Pottervermögen in den Händen der Weasleyfamilie. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum unsere Brüder nichts damit zutun haben wollten, aber Mum erwähnte einmal, dass es einmal egal sei, da Dumbledore wohl ihre Gedächtnisse geändert hätte. Ist ja am Ende auch ihr Verlust, nicht unserer."

„Oooh man, wie lange müssen wir denn noch warten bis es soweit ist? Ich will das Gold jetzt! Ende des Sommers kommt ein neuer Besen in der Sauberwisch reihe, der muss Wahnsinn sein!"

„Sei nicht so ein Idiot Ronald! Der Direktor meinte, dass wir frühestens Ende des siebten Schuljahres damit rechnen können. Er hat versprochen den genauen Plan diesen Sommer zu erläutern. Als Odensmitglieder ist es allerdings auch unser Recht ihn zu erfahren!"

Harry hatte genug gehört. Er wurde benutzt und er wurde verraten. Seine besten Freunde: Nur Schein. Sein Direktor und ehemalige Vertrauensperson: Ein hinterhältiger Manipulator. Und alle wollten sie seinen Tod um sich dann auch noch daran zu bereichern; aus den Verliesen seiner Familie, von denen er selber nichts wusste. Er wusste nicht was Dumbledore von seinem Tod gewinnen wollte, doch am Ende war ihm dies auch egal. Eventuell würde er es so drehen, dass der Sieg über Voldemort sein schaffen war und Dumbledore noch einen weiteren Titel seiner Sammlung hinzufügen konnte. Gott, wundern würde ihn bei dem Mann nichts mehr. Seine „Freunde" kannten offensichtlich die Prophezeiung. Irgendwie ergab es alles auf skurrile Weise Sinn. Die schnelle Freundschaft die er mit Ron geschlossen hatte. Nach den Dursleys war Ron wie ein Anker für ihn, an den er sich willig klammerte. Wer hat ihn zu den Dursleys geschickt? Dumbledore, es war alles arrangiert! So etwas wie Freundschaft kannte er nicht und Weasley hatte sich ihm quasi aufgedrängt. Bei Hermine war er sich nicht ganz so sicher, doch offensichtlich hatte Dumbledore sie mit ihrem Blutstatus konfrontiert und in eine Eingliederung in die Familie Weasley überredet. Dass Ron damit kein Problem hätte wundert ihn wenig. Die Familie die ihn scheinbar ohne umschweife als einen der ihren aufnahm, ihm seltsamerweise all das gab was er sich wünschte, war nur hinter seinem Geld her. Nicht alle wie es schien, doch der größte Teil von ihnen. Ja, sie hatten ihren Beitrag geleistet, ihn zu formen, für welchen Weg auch immer Dumbledore für ihn ausgewählt hatte. Ron war immer zur Stelle um ihm klar zu machen, dass Gryffindor die strahlenden Helden waren, Slytherins alles Dunkle Lords im Training, Ravenclaws schrecklich langweilige Streber und Huffelpuffs die letzten Deppen. Und er selber wusste es nicht besser und nahm alles für wahr. Wen wundert es da, dass er außer Luna eigentlich keine Freunde außerhalb seines eigenen Hauses hatte? Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein?

Doch Harry war nicht wütend. Nein Lily Potters berühmtes Temperament, dass bei ihrem Sohn nicht weniger berühmt war, schwieg, seltsamerweise. Warum sollte er wütend sein? Bringt ihm nichts, ändert nichts. Harrys Beine hatten ihn derweil zu seiner Lieblingsstelle am schwarzen See getragen. Er war deprimiert, frustriert und resigniert. Und bei Merlins sicherlich viel zu langem Bart, er hatte die Nase voll, keine Lust mehr. Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Wofür auch? Er war allein. Sicher ein paar treue Freunde gab es, doch dank der Manipulationen hatte er keine wirklich feste Beziehung zu ihnen. So etwas wie ein „zu Hause" hatte er nicht. Hogwarts war es einmal, doch diesen Status hat es verloren, schon lange eigentlich. Und die Gesellschaft? Die Zauberergesellschaft? Oh bitte … er wurde durch den Dreck gezogen, gefeiert und wieder durch den Dreck gezogen. Die Leute im Ministerium schimpfen lieber über die Falten ihrer besten Robe als sich der Probleme ihrer eigenen Gesellschaft anzunehmen. Wenn er richtig darüber nachdachte, dann wollte er diese Gesellschaft gar nicht retten. Sie hatten es gar nicht verdient, ganz im Gegenteil. Er gönnte ihnen Voldemort. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte er sich für diesen Gedanken sicherlich geschämt, aber so ein paar zerschmetternde Ereignisse können einen eben doch hart treffen und verändern.

Was Harry wirklich wollte war seine Eltern sehen, seinen Patenonkel. Und vielleicht endlich einmal glücklich sein. Er seufzte, wie er die Lady Schicksal hasste. Harry hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Es war eine egoistische Entscheidung, aber diesmal würde er nur an sich denken. Ein weiterer Seufzer und er richtete seinen geliebten Zauberstab direkt an seine Stirn. Wenn er etwas von Bellatrix Lestrange gelernt hatte, dann was es bedurfte einen unverzeilichen Fluch zu sprechen. Keine besondere Stabbewegung, offensichtlich. Nein es war der Wille, DASS dem Opfer anzutun wozu der jeweilige Fluch gedacht war. Würde man jemandem beim Folterfluch in der Tat leiden sehen und ihm unerträgliche Schmerzen zufügen wollen, so musste man die feste Intention haben, sein Opfer mit dem Todesfluch nieder zu strecken. Man musste das Leben nehmen, es beenden, die Person endgültig töten wollen. Und Harry wollte genau dies. Es waren nur zwei Worte, die in einer ruhigen, lauwarmen Sommernacht, an einem stillen See und in der Nähe eines beeindruckenden Schlosses zu hören waren. Ein Flüstern, mehr nicht, doch mit Festigkeit gesprochen …. ‚Avada Kedavra' … Ein grüner Blitz, eine ungewöhnlich leise, magische Entladung und dann Stille.

Drei verschiedene Informationen strömten in diesem Augenblick auf Albus „Ich esse Zitronenbonbons auch zum Frühstück" Dumbledore ein.

Erstens: Die Schilde gaben ihm die Information, dass ein unverzeihlicher Fluch auf dem Gelände der Schule gesprochen wurde. Sie segneten ihn gleichzeitig mit einem kurzen Bild des Ortes, Harrys Lieblingsplatz am schwarzen See.

Zweitens: In Folge an diese Information genügte ein Blick im Augenwinkel auf die, nach Harrys magischem Wutausbruch, magisch wieder reparierten Apparaturen um jene zu erkennen, die an Harrys Lebenssignatur gekoppelt war und ihn momentan als „am Leben" anzeigte.

Drittens: Beim driften über besagte Apparaturen kommt eine gänzlich zum Stillstand, welche der Meister – Puppenspieler sofort als jene identifiziert, welche Harrys Position bestimmt um ihn jederzeit orten zu können. Selbst ein vom Fidelius Zauber geschützter Ort würde von der Apparatur angezeigt werden. Zwar nicht genau, dies ist ohne das Geheimnis zu kennen unmöglich, doch man kann den etwaigen Umkreis bestimmen. Kombination von Ereignis zwei und drei versetzen den Direktor von Hogwarts kurzzeitig in einen irritierten Zustand indem er die Unmöglichkeit dieser Verbindung zu verarbeiten sucht, ehe ihm Ereignis eins einfällt und er mit gezogenem Zauberstand wie ein Teenager Richtung Schlossportal rennt, der gerade erfahren hat, dass er die nächste Ausgabe an Playboy – Models fotografieren darf.

Am See angekommen fehlt jedoch jede Spur des jungen Harrys. Was er findet ist Harrys Zauberstab, eine nicht unbedeutende Ansammlung schwarzer Magie in der ureignen Luft und noch etwas anderes. Dumbledore war sich nicht ganz sicher. Seine magischen Sinne würden es als eine magische Entladung größeren Ausmaßes identifizieren, die verbrannte Erde und der offensichtliche Krater in dessen Zentrum würden diese Theorie zumindest bestätigen. Die Ursache der Entladung konnte er jedoch nicht bestimmen, auch nicht dessen Ergebnis. Nun ja, außer dass Harry offensichtlich weg war. Am Leben aber verschwunden. Und der allwissende Albus Dumbledore war in diesem Falle unwissend.

Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und begann damit den Phönixfeder – Zauberstab zu untersuchen. Ein schneller _‚Priori Incantado'_ enthüllt, das als letztes tatsächlich der Todesfluch gesprochen wurde. Dumbledore wurde blass und man konnte ihn ein „Was hast du nur getan Harry?" murmeln hören. Dumbledore wendete sich schließlich der unbekannten Magiespur zu. Die Ansammlung dunkler Magie stammte offensichtlich vom erfolgreichen Todesfluch.

Mehrere komplexere Analysezauber offenbarten nur eine sichere Information. Sie ähnelten im Muster einer Apparations- oder Portschlüsselsignatur, also irgendeine Form des magischen Transportes. Die aufgewendete Menge an Magie lässt Dumbledore vermuten, dass die Entfernung die zurück gelegt wurde recht gewaltig sein musste. Die durch die Analyse erhaltenen Daten haben den Anschein als wurde eine Art Tunnel erschaffen. Doch anders als bei Apparation oder Portschlüssel konnte er das Ziel nicht bestimmt. Es war als würde sich die Spur im … Nichts … verlieren.

**Ort: Überall und doch nirgendwo**

Schmerz. Eine Menge Schmerz. Das war alles woraus Harry Potters Welt momentan bestand. Es war nicht der brennende Schmerz eines Cruicatus Fluches, nein, es war eher ein dumpfer Schmerz. Es war unangenehm. Auf der anderen Seite, welcher Schmerz ist angenehm? Es gelang Harry seine Augen zu öffnen und alles was er sah war Schwärze. Nein, das stimmte nicht. Da war mehr. Es sah aus wie …. Der Nachthimmel. Wolkenfrei. Ein schwarzer Himmel und viele kleine Sterne. Die Schmerzen ließen langsam nach und Harry versuchte sich zu drehen und erst da viel ihm auf, dass er auf festem Untergrund lag. Doch auch wenn er nach unten sah begrüßte ihn dasselbe Bild wie in jede Richtung. Es war als stünde er mitten im Universum, es war wunderschön und gleichzeitig überwältigte einen das Bild. Wo war er? Himmel? Hölle? Gab es sonst noch etwas?

Ein Kichern „Ihr Menschen seid so unkreativ, natürlich gibt es mehr!"

Harry wirbelte herum und fand die Quelle der jugendlichen, hellen Mädchenstimme. Und ein Mädchen war sie, 12, 13 Jahre maximal. Gewellte schwarze Haare und im starken Kontrast stehende alabasterne Haut. Bekleidet in ein Mitternachtsblaues Nachthemd musterten ihn 2 seltsame, silberne Augen mit, wie ihm auffiel, unangenehm viel Interesse. Er erwiderte den Blick stur und das unbekannte Mädchen begann weiter zu sprechen.

„Himmel, Hölle, Schwarz, Weiß, Gut, Böse. Seid ihr nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass eventuell noch etwas dazwischen liegt? So jung, so naiv …"

Harry bündelte seine gesammelten rhetorischen Fähigkeiten um möglichst eloquent zu antworten:

„Ähmmm".

Ein erneutes Kichern. „Du bist Harry Potter und nein, weder bist du in Himmel noch in Hölle. Du bist … woanders. Dazwischen könnte man sagen. Wobei es keinen richtigen Namen für diesen Ort gibt, denn eigentlich gibt es diesen Ort nicht. Das ist verwirrend nicht wahr?"

Harry WAR verwirrt. Himmel, wer wäre es nicht. Ein 12 jähriges Mädchen philosophierte kurz nach seinem Selbstmordversuch, inmitten des Universums das keinen Namen hat, mit ihm über die Existenz jenes Universums. Ein zweiter Versuch in diesen Monolog einzusteigen und ihn zu einem Gespräch zu erweitern brachte diesmal zum Glück etwas mehr hervor.

„Du scheinst mich zu kennen, ich hab allerdings keinen blassen Schimmer wer du bist. Ich nehme jetzt einfach mal hin, dass wir irgendwo sind wofür es wohl keine Beschreibung gibt. Wäre ja nicht die erste Ungewöhnlichkeit meines ungewöhnlichen Lebens."

„Ahhhhh, aber du kennst mich Harry Potter. Ich war schon oft Teil deiner Gedanken und ich muss leider zugeben es dir bisher nicht immer ganz leicht gemacht zu haben. Teilweise war das nicht so beabsichtig. Wirklich nicht! Um genau zu sein hast du erst vor wenigen Stunden an mich gedacht. Ich habe viele Namen, es kommt immer darauf an wer gerade an mich denkt oder mich benennt. Du und deinesgleichen nennt mich meistens Lady Schicksal" war ihre sing sang Antwort.

„Lady Schicksal?" Ein Nicken ihrerseits.

„Also bin ich tot?" Das entstehende Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht gefiel ihm irgendwie so gar nicht. Man würde es ein Gred Forge Grinsen nennen.

„Nein nicht ganz. Du hast heute eine große Dummheit begangen Harry Potter. Und es ist zum Teil meine Schuld, dass es soweit kam. Du musst wissen, ich kann nicht alle Ereignisse komplett bestimmen. Ich kann Anstöße in eine oder die andere Richtung geben und Ereignisse manipulieren, nicht aber frei lenken. Das Handeln selbst und was sie aus meinen Anstößen machen, ist den Handelnden überlassen.

Leider hat das zu deinem Dilemma geführt und zu deinem versuchten Selbstmord. Doch gleichzeitig habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen erneut in dein Leben einzugreifen. Stopp! Bevor du etwas sagst, bitte, hör mich an."

Harry der seinen Mund bereits geöffnet hatte, schloss ihn wieder und nickte kurz. Schicksal lächelte und sprach weiter.

„Danke. Wie ich bereits sagte ich kann Ereignisse nicht lenken. Als du den Todesfluch gesprochen hast habe ich die Chance gesehen dir eine neue Option zu eröffnen. Ein neues Abenteuer wenn du so willst. Du hast klar gemacht, dass du für die magische Welt keine Sympathie mehr empfindest und aus diesem Grund habe ich das Ereignis genutzt um dir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes einen Schubs in eine andere Richtung zu geben. Als du den Fluch sprachst, habe ich den größten Teil deiner magischen Macht, eine ganze Menge so am Rande, freigesetzt um dich durch ein Portal hierher zu holen, den Zauber manipuliert, nach meinem Interesse, wenn man so will. Doch hier ist nur eine Zwischenstation, dein eigentliches Ziel liegt woanders, in einer anderen Welt, fernab von allem was dir bekannt ist. Du bist quasi nur hier damit ich dir dies erklären konnte und dir eine Fähigkeit zu schenken, die du benötigen wirst, damit nicht komplett unvorbereitet bist."

Nachdem Harry den Informationsfluss verarbeitet hatte sah er Schicksal an und fragte:

„Eine andere Welt?" Er war selbst etwas über die Ruhe seiner Stimme verwundert, positiv verwundert, aber doch verwundert. Ich meine, eben noch dachte er eigentlich zu sterben. Anscheinend war er Seltsamkeiten einfach zu sehr gewöhnt. Lady Schicksal lächelte glücklich über seine scheinbare schnelle Akzeptanz und nickte aufgeregt mit dem Kopf.

„Jep!"

„Was genau meinst du mit einer anderen Welt?"

Er konnte ein Kind einfach nicht siezen! Sie breitete ihre Arme aus und drehte sich einmal im Kreis.

„Sieh dich um Harry. Hunderte, tausende, abertausende Welten. Ihre Zahl ist infinit. Du kannst sie auch Dimensionen nennen. Manche sind deiner sehr ähnlich, sind genauso abgelaufen wie deine und nur eine Person unterscheidet sich im Geschlecht beispielsweise. Andere sind fortschrittlicher, andere besitzen keine Magie, andere kennen das Volk der Menschen nicht, andere wurden komplett zerstört und in manch einer Welt sind sogar Dimensionsreisen nicht unbekannt. Ich denke du verstehst was ich meine. Jeder dieser Sterne, wie du sie nanntest, ist eine Welt, eine Dimension."

Harry blickte sich um, er verstand in der Tat. Es war im letzten Winter das er die Blackbibliothek im Grimmauldplatz aufgesucht hatte. Entgegen der Behauptung der Weasleys, umfasste die Bibliothek durchaus nicht nur schwarze Magie. Eines der Bücher befasste sich mit der Theorie paralleler oder einfach nur fremder Welten. Er hatte nicht viel verstanden und war sich doch auch recht sicher, dass der Autor zuweilen etwas phantasierte. Doch andererseits war es auch nur eine Theorie und der Autor konnte nichts von dem beweisen. Ein interessantes Thema, nichts desto trotz.

„Ich verstehe. Was ist es für eine Welt, zu der du mich schicken wirst und warum mich? Warum kann ich nicht zu meinen Eltern und zu Sirius?" Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter als sie zu erzählen begann.

„Ahhhh, weil ich zum einen meine Fehler wieder gut machen möchte und zum anderen wirst du gebraucht, deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen Harry Potter."

Dies war eine für ihn seltsam unbefriedigende Antwort, doch er wusste, dass er nicht mehr erfahren würde.

„Und zur Welt: ich habe sie persönlich für dich ausgesucht; aus mehreren Gründen. Zunächst ist es eine Welt voller Magie. Die Magie durchfließt sie und ist dort kein Geheimnis, wie in deiner Dimension. Der Name der Welt ist Azeroth. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass du dort Wissen finden wirst, dass dir in deiner Zukunft von Nutzen sein kann."

„Was meinst du damit?" war Harrys vorsichtige Nachfrage. Schicksal lächelte nur mysteriös.

„Du wirst es verstehen wenn es soweit ist. Ein Hauch von …. Schicksal"

_(An: sorry, konnt ich mir nicht verkneifen :D )_

Und erneut das kindische Kichern. Harry seufzte geschlagen.

„Muss ich noch etwas wissen?" „Ja zwei Dinge noch. Zu erst erhältst du versprochene Fähigkeit von mir. Wenn du in Azeroth ankommst, wirst du in der Lage sein die Allgemeinsprache der Allianz zu sprechen. Das Wissen wird dir zur Verfügung stehen, wie dein Wissen über Englisch. Und zweitens: Lass das Bekannte hinter dir und umarme das Neue! Denn die Grenzen der Magie sind nur die Grenzen deiner Vorstellungskraft."

„Ist ja wahnsinnig erleuchtend"

Sie lächelte breit und wurde langsam blasser und irgendwie….durchsichtig. Harry hatte das Gefühl nach hinten zu fallen. Er ruderte mit den Armen um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten doch es brachte nichts. Er hörte ein entferntes „Viel Glück Harold James Potter. Ich werde dich im Auge behalten" und ein Kichern das langsam verklang, als er mit dem Rücken etwas unsanft auf hartem Boden aufschlug.

Ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen, er stöhnte als er sich aufsetzen wollte und ließ sich sofort wieder auf den Rücken zurück fallen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf um die Benommenheit zu vertreiben und öffnete seine Augen. Das erste was er sah war das mit Abstand schönste Gesicht das er jemals gesehen hatte … und es war lila!


	2. Chapter 2

**Azeroth, im südlichen Eschental**

Ariel wirbelte herum und erblickte … einen Menschen! Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass sie die ganze Mühe in Kauf genommen hatte nur um einen Menschen zu finden. Nicht nur irgendein Mensch, ein Junge, ein Kind, nicht einmal ein Mann. Doch sie war Druidin und die Nachtelfen gehörten wie die Menschen zur Allianz. Sie würde zumindest ihre Pflicht erfüllen und sehen, ob es ihm gut ging. Der neugierige Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit wollte zudem wissen, wie er hierher gekommen war. Ihr war bekannt, dass Magier sich selber teleportieren konnten. Die Mächtigeren unter ihnen waren gar in der Lage Portale zu eröffnen, wenn auch nur zu präzise berechneten Koordinaten. Sie bezweifelte, dass der Junge ein Portal geöffnet hatte. Seine Robe, wenn auch schwarz mit einem seltsamen rot – goldenen Wappen aufgenäht, ähnelte durchaus denen, die Initianten der Magier, wenn auch nicht farblich. Doch sie war sich auch relativ sicher, dass er nicht teleportiert ist, wenn man einmal von seiner Landung als Beweis für diese Theorie ausging.

Während ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf eilten war sie an seiner Seite angelangt und hatte sich hingehockt um ihn genauer betrachten zu können. Der Aufprall schien ihm kurzzeitig die Sinne geraubt zu haben, denn noch hatte er ihre Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt. Nach einem kurzen, schmerzhaften Stöhnen öffnete er die Augen und erstarrte. Ariel kam nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass dies die mit Abstand schönsten Augen waren, die sie in 825 Jahren jemals gesehen hatte. Sie spiegelten soviel auf einmal wieder, dass es schwierig war allem habhaft zu werden. An oberster Stelle Überraschung, dicht gefolgt von Kuriosität und einem Anflug von Furcht. Sie zeigten Traurigkeit und eine große Seelenlast. Was sie aber am meisten überraschte war die Stärke die sie in ihnen sah. Stärke und Macht die verborgen waren, nicht nach außen getragen und von den anderen Emotionen überschattet wurden. Eine Macht die man seiner sonst etwas zerlumpten Gestalt und mageren Erscheinung nicht zuordnen würde. Ihre Kuriosität war geweckt, mehr als das, sie wollte wissen wer er war und wie er nach Eschental kam!

Sie musste sich korrigieren. Ein Kind war er nicht mehr, wohl eher ein junger Mann. Jeder mit solchen Augen hatte es verdient als Mann bezeichnet zu werden. Und sie waren grün! Das Grün der Natur und von Cenarius! Ein wunderschönes Grün. Sie löste ihren Blick wehmütig von seinen Augen und lies ihn ein wenig wandern. Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt, er trug einfache schwarze Roben. Das rot – goldene Wappen zeigte einen goldenen Löwen auf rotem Grund. Der Schriftzug „Gryffindor" war deutlich unter dem Wappen lesbar. Der Begriff war ihr unbekannt, ebenso das Wappen. Eine der vielen Fragen die sie ihm stellen würde. Sein Gesicht war ein wenig eingefallen und er wirkte erschöpft. Seine Haare waren von tiefem schwarz und standen in alle Richtungen ab. Eine seltsame Frisur wie sie fand, doch auf kuriose Weise stand sie ihm ganz gut. Auffällig war ebenfalls die sehr blasse Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Ein Blitz. Wie ungewöhnlich. Sie kannte keine Waffe die eine so präzise Narbe in dieser Form hinterlassen würde.

Da er immer noch unter Schock zu stehen schien beschloss sie als „Gastgeberin" den ersten Schritt zu machen und ihn anzusprechen.

„Elune – adore" grüßte ihn ihre melodische Stimme.

Im Falle von Nachtelfenfrauen musste man wahrlich eher von Singen statt von aktuellem Sprechen reden. Er schien aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und antworte mit einem fragenden Blick und einem verwirrten „Was?".

Die junge Druidin verzog ihr Gesicht in eine missbilligende Geste. Sie dachte sich schon, dass er des Darnassischen nicht mächtig sein würde, doch wenigstens die höfliche Begrüßung sollte doch jedem Allianzmitglied bekannt sein! Sie wechselte mit einem Seufzen in die Allgemeinsprache.

„Elune sei mit dir, Fremder"

„Wer ist Elune und w-was… was bei Merlins Bart bist du?"

Er versuchte nur halbwegs erfolgreich einige Meter Abstand zwischen sich und dem unbekannten Wesen zu bringen indem er sich kriechend rückwärts bewegte. Sie sah ihn kurz etwas beleidigt und verwundert an, ehe sie seine Bewegungen bemerkte und in einer beruhigenden und abwehrenden Geste ihre Hände hob. Sie bewegte sich nicht auf ihn zu, um ihn nicht weiter zu beunruhigen.

„Ich bin nicht dein Feind Mensch, beruhige dich, ich habe nicht vor dir Schaden zuzufügen"

Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihren Worten nur wenig glauben schenkte, änderte sich seine Körperhaltung doch kein bisschen. Ariel seufzte und ließ sich aus der Hocke in fließender Bewegung auf ihre Knie sinken.

Harry war verunsichert und musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn leichte Panikschübe überkamen. Er wusste dass er in einer anderen Dimension gelandet war, aber hier war ALLES anders. Ich meine, die Blätter der Bäume hier waren nicht nur Grün oder in herbstlichen Tönen gehalten, sondern auch in allen möglichen lila Tönen zu finden. Und dieses „Wesen" vor ihm war … ungewöhnlich im besten Fall. Bei Merlin ihre Haut war auch in einem lila Ton. Und die Ohren! Und die Augen! Spitze, lange Ohren und sanfte hellblaue Augen deren Iris leuchtete! In dem Moment meldete sich der seit einigen Jahren unterdrückte Tennagerteil seines Gehirns zu Wort und komplimentierte ihre Gesamterscheinung als „absolut zum niederknien". Zugegeben sie war seltsam, aber irgendwie auch scharf. Makelloses Gesicht mit blassen Tätowierungen. Lange, seidige Haare, eine Figur die ihres gleichen suchen dürfte und dabei mit Kleidung bedeckt, die mehr zeigt als sie effektiv verdeckt. Die ungewöhnlichen Farbtöne standen ihr dabei sehr gut, ebenso wie die seltsame Rüstung die sie trug. Alles in allem musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie die schönste Frau war die er kannte. Fleur Delacour hatte keine Chance gegen dieses Wesen, exotisch und absolut faszinierend.

Harry gab die Suche nach seinem Zauberstand auf, nach dem er unbewusste getastet hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihn nicht bei sich trug. Er dürfte ihn wohl in seiner Heimatdimension bei seinem missglückten Selbstmordversuch zurückgelassen haben. Harry seufzte und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit der Fremden vor ihm zu. Er atmete zweimal tief ein und aus und fand endlich genug Ruhe um adäquat zu antworten.

„Bitte entschuldige, ähm, aber ich habe dich nicht verstanden, da ich die Sprache die du gesprochen hast, sofern es eine andere Sprache war, naja, ich habe sie noch nie gehört. Und ich frage mich immer noch was genau du bist? Bitte v-verstehe mich nicht falsch, d-doch jemand wie du ist mir noch nie begegnet. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich nicht von hier stamme ist das jedoch auch kaum verwunderlich … „

Den letzten Teil fügte er eher flüsternd hinzu, doch Ariels geschulte Sinne hatten keine Probleme ihn zu verstehen. Sie betrachtete ihn kurz und entschloss sich ihm zu antworten.

„Elune – adore ist darnassisch, die Sprache des Volkes der Nachtelfem, dem ich angehöre. Es bedeutet – Elune sei mit dir – ein einfacher, höflicher Gruß. Da du offenbar nicht wusstest wer Elune ist, will ich auch hier deine Wissenslücke füllen. Bei Elune handelt es sich um die Mondgöttin, die wir Nachtelfen sehr verehren. Ich bin verwundert Mensch. Du sagst, du bist nicht von hier? Was meint du damit?"

Was sollte er ihr sagen? Was _konnte_ er ihr sagen? Schicksal meinte, dass in einigen Welten Dimensionsreisen nicht unbekannt waren und manche sogar effektiv zwischen Dimensionen reisten. Er entschloss sich für die Wahrheit, zu verlieren hatte er schließlich nichts.

„Ähm, Dort wo ich herkomme gibt es so etwas wie, ähm, N-nachtelfen nicht. Ich kenne nur Hauselfen."

„Hauselfen? Von diesem Volk habe ich noch nie etwas gehört. Du stammst von sehr weit weg?"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung …" murmelte Harry. Etwas lauter fügte er hinzu: „Würdet ihr mir euren Namen nennen?"

Ariel musterte ihn kritisch. Er hatte ihre Frage nicht beantwortet und dieser Umstand gefiel ihr nicht. Der fremde schien zu ahnen was sie dachte und sagte:

„Was ich dir sagen werde ist wirklich sehr wichtig und sollte nicht unbedingt von jedem gehört werden. Ich, ähm, … ich möchte wenigstens den Namen der Person erfahren, bei der ich mich entschließe ehrlich zu antworten. Um dir entgegen zu kommen, ich heiße Harry, Harry Potter."

Ihre Neugierde wuchs und sie sah keinen Schaden darin ihm nicht zu antworten. „Mein Name ist Ariel Windcatcher, ich bin Druidin des Zirkels des Cenarius."

„Ich befürchte ich weiss weder was eine D-druidin noch der Zirkel des … Cenarius ist. Aber dein Name ist sehr schön."

Oh Gott, hatte er den letzten Teil wirklich laut gesagt? Dumm, dumm, dumm! Harry Potter, du bist so ein Idiot! Er konnte die sich sammelnde Hitze in seinem Gesicht förmlich spüren und es war zweifelsfrei, dass er tomatenrot wurde. Ariel ihrerseits konnte sich ein zucken ihrer delikaten Mundwinkel nach oben nicht verkneifen. Einerseits wegen dem scheinbaren Ausrutscher und andererseits wegen dem folgenden, geschockten Gesichtsausdruck der in Kombination mit der neuen Gesichtsfarbe einfach lächerlich komisch aussah. Sie beschloss das Kompliment ihren Namen betreffend zu ignorieren und ihm weitere Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen. „Druiden sind Wächter der Natur. Sie pflegen ein enges Bündnis mit Natur und Mutter Erde und sind mit einigen Fähigkeiten des Cenarius und seiner Mutter Elune gesegnet. Der Zirkel des Cenarius und ein Bund von Druiden, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, die Übel, die unser ureigenes Land, den Boden und die Wälder, bedrohen zu bekämpfen. Nun ist es aber denke ich an dir, Harry Potter, meine Fragen zu beantworten."

Der letzte Teil war definitiv nicht als Bitte zu verstehen. Harry nickte kurz zu ihren Worten, auch wenn er nur die Hälfte verstand.

„Ich stamme nicht von hier und wenn ich hier sage, dann, ähm, meine ich diese Welt. Ich befinde mich momentan auf Azeroth nicht wahr?"

Ariel nickte kurios. „Frau Windcatcher, ähm Madame Windcatcher … Druidin Windcatcher?"

Harry seufzte und sah sie hilfesuchend an. „Wie soll ich euch anreden?"

Ariel lachte ein leises, doch herzliches Lachen und zum ersten Mal sah man ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Zumindest höflich war er, das musste man ihm lassen. „Die Meisten würden mich mit Lady Windcatcher anreden, die übliche Anrede nahezu allen weiblichen Nachtelfen gegenüber. Korrekt wäre ebenfalls die Nennung meines Titels als Druidin und meines Nachnamens. Du darfst mich jedoch Ariel nennen. Doch dir sollte bewusst sein, dass dies eine besondere Ehre ist! Nur wenigen ist es gestattet Nachtelfen beim Vornamen zu nennen, geschweige denn eine Druidin, bleiben wir doch meist lieber unter uns. Ich gewähre dir dieses Privileg, da du zum Einen versuchst ehrlich zu mir zu sein, was lobenswert ist. Zum Anderen belustigst und faszinierst du mich gleichermaßen. Doch der wichtigste Grund ist der, dass die Bäume deinen Namen singen. Seit deiner Ankunft höre ich sie flüstern und was die Bäume bewegt, bewegt Azeroth."

Harry war kurios. Die Bäume flüsterten seinen Namen? Andererseits, was sagte sie über Druiden? Irgendetwas mit enger Verbindung zur Natur. Hmm, scheint dann wohl Sinn zu ergeben. Vielleicht war sie ja sogar zur Magie fähig? Gott, er wusste nichts über diese Welt und seufzte erneut.

„In Ordnung, danke….ähm, A-ariel. Was weißt du über andere Welten oder Dimension und das Reisen zwischen ihnen?"

Bei der Nennung anderer Dimensionen wurde sie sofort aufmerksam. Jedem in Azeroth war die Neuöffnung des dunklen Portals bekannt. Der Weg in die Scherbenwelt … und damit in eine andere Dimension, das verfluchte Draenor. Es ist nur wenige Monate her, da Allianz und Horde begannen Unterstützungstruppen zu den ehemals verschollenen Expeditionscorps zu schicken und das Übel der Scherbenwelt zu bekämpfen. Mit der Öffnung gewannen Horde und Allianz neue Verbündete, doch auch neue, mächtige Feinde.

Sie sah ihn kritisch und vorsichtig an, entschloss sich jedoch die Informationen mit ihm zu teilen. Sie waren schließlich kein Geheimnis.

„Im Süden der östlichen Königreiche, in den verwüsteten Landen gibt es ein großes Portal. Wir nennen es das dunkle Portal. Es führt in eine andere Welt, eine andere Dimension. Die Welt nennt sich Draenor oder neuerdings auch die Scherbenwelt. Es ist die Heimat der Orks. Fremde Dimensionen sind mir folglich nicht unbekannt, Mensch."

Harry versuchte die Informationen zu behalten und vermutete, dass es sich bei Orks ebenfalls um ein neues, ihm unbekanntes, Volk handelte.

„Ähm, ok, das ist gut, … denke ich. Um es kurz zu machen: Ich stamme ebenfalls aus einer anderen Dimension. Die Welt aus der ich komme nennt sich, ähm, Erde und von allem was ich bisher gehört und gesehen habe, unterscheidet sie sich in vielen Punkten von Azeroth. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich nicht ganz freiwillig hier gelandet. Ich hatte die Nase voll von meiner Welt…"

Harry zögerte kurz, sollte er es ihr sagen?

„…Ich wurde von guten Freunden verraten und von Personen, denen ich vertraute, benutzt."

Er seufzte traurig und fuhr in leiser Stimme fort

„Eine Person die mir nahe stand ist vor nicht einmal einem Tag gestorben. Mein Wille einfach weiter zu machen war gebrochen."

Er sah auf und blickte sie an. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte so etwas wie Mitleid, doch er war sich nicht sicher, war er doch kein Experte im Deuten elfischer Gesichtszüge

„Man kann sagen, dass, nennen wir es ein höheres Wesen, der Meinung war, ich würde vielleicht einen anderen Ort begrüßen. Nun dieses Wesen mischte sich also in mein Leben ein und schickt mich hierher, mit der einzigen Information, dass die Welt Azeroth hieße und dem Geschenk der Fähigkeit die Allgemeinsprache zu kennen." Er würde ihr sicher nicht sagen, dass er sich von einem 12 jährigen Mädchen herumschubsen lies!

Ariels Faszination für ihn stieg, wenn das denn möglich war. Von welchem Wesen er auch immer sprechen mochte, es musste sehr mächtig sein um ihn einfach so über Dimensionsgrenzen zu transportieren. Sicher, auch mächtige Magier konnten Dimensionsportale öffnen, man denke nur an Medivh. Doch er hatte es eher so beschrieben, als würde er an seiner Robe gepackt und in eine andere Dimension getragen worden. Ein Halbgott vielleicht? Er schien die Identität des Wesens nicht preisgeben zu wollen. Sie zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Der Kontakt mit Halbgöttern und mächtigen Wesenheiten war ungewöhnlich auch in Azeroth, doch ebenfalls nichts Unbekanntes. Sie wandte ihm erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.

Er versuchte sich gerade aufzusetzen doch man sah seinem Gesicht die Schmerzen an. Sie stand in einer formvollendeten Bewegung auf und schritt langsam auf ihn zu. Er sah auf und beobachtete sie. Die Furcht in seinen naturgrünen Augen war verschwunden. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und musste innerlich lächeln. Offensichtlich war ihm die Nähe unangenehm, wenn die rötliche Färbung seiner Wangen irgendein Indikator dafür war. Sie beschloss ihn noch ein wenig zu ärgern, schließlich war sie am Ende auch nur eine Frau und sich ihrer Reize bewusst. Ariel beugte sich über ihn. Ihre Haare fielen an den Seiten über ihr Gesicht, soweit, dass die Spitzen das seine berührten. Ihr inneres Lächeln wurde breiter als er versuchte zurück zu weichen, erfolglos.

„Halt still Harry Potter und lass mich mir deiner Verletzungen annehmen."

Er nickte hilflos und mit einem Anflug von Kuriosität. Während ihr linker Arm ihr Körpergewicht stützt, legte sie mit ihrer rechten Hand ihren Druidenstab ab, führte sie über seinen Oberkörper und lies die Handfläche auf seiner bekleideten Brust ruhen. Es bedurfte keiner großen Konzentration so leichte Verletzungen zu heilen.

Harry jedoch stand der Mund offen, als sich grüne, leuchtende Magiestränge von Ariels Ellenbogen ihren Unterarm entlang arbeiteten und diesen scheinbar ohne ein festes Muster umkreisten. Manifestiert wurden sie um ihre Hand in ungewöhnlich grell grün leuchtenden Blättern, die ihre Hand umkreisten und sich langsam auf Harrys Brustkorb zu bewegten. Sobald sie seine Robe berührten lösten sie sich scheinbar auf. Im selben Moment jedoch spürte Harry eine innere Wärme, die sich von Ariels Handfläche ausbreitete und ihm Gefühl von Frische und Energie vermittelte. Der ganze Vorgang dauerte keine 5 Sekunden, als die Druidin ihre Hand von ihm löste, sich gerade hinsetzte und die grünen Magieschleier ins Nichts verblassten. Sie musterte ihn und nickte zufrieden.

„Fühlst du dich besser?"

Als Harry nach diesem Schauspiel unbekannter Magie wieder zum Sprechen fähig war nickte er vorsichtig, während er seinen Körper streckte und seinen Kopf wand. „Das war stablose Magie!" war das erste was ihm dazu einfiel.

Ariel sah ihn etwas unschlüssig an. Sie hatte vermutet, dass ihm das Konzept der Magie bekannt sei, wenn seine Roben ein Hinweis dazu wären.

"Dessen bin ich mir bewusst." Sie musterte ihn erneut kritisch. "Magie ist dir unbekannt?"

"Nein,...ich meine ja, also was ich meine, so wie du sie genutzt hast, ähm, das ist sehr selten in meiner Heimatwelt. Wir benutzen meistens Zauberstäbe um unsere Magie zu fokussieren. Ich habe meinen befürchte ich auf der Erde zurück gelassen, sonst hätte ich ihn dir zeigen können. Was für einen Spruch hast du verwendet? Ich habe dich nichts sagen hören oder war dies auch stumme Magie?" Harry war in der Tat sehr interessiert in was auch immer es war, was Ariel getan hatte.

Die junge Druidin ihrerseits beschlich bereits jetzt das Gefühl, dass sich die auf Azeroth bekannten Magiearten von denen seiner ... Erde ... stark unterschieden.

"Ich kann größtenteils nur für die druidische Magie der Natur und ein wenig die Magie des Mondes sprechen, bei der wir keine ... Sprüche benötigen um sie zu wirken. Ich habe meinen Willen genutzt um die heilenden Kräfte der Natur durch deine Wunden strömen lassen. Da deine Verletzung nicht sehr schwer war, bedurfte es wenig Anstrengung meinerseits. Alle meine Fähigkeiten werden auf diese Weise genutzt."

Sie hab den Druidenstab und hielt ihn vor sich, damit er einen besseren Blick darauf werfen konnte.

"Dies ist ein typischer Stab eines Druiden. Er besteht aus dem Holz eines Baumes aus dem Wald der Darnassus umgibt. Der Stab wurde nicht angefertigt, sondern wird Druiden vom Wald selbst geschenkt. Wie du bereits erwähntest, kann auch ich den Stab zum Fokussieren meiner Magie nutzen. Dies ist jedoch nur nötig, wenn ich wirklich mächtige Zauber wirken möchte. Ansonsten sind meine Hände mein Fokus, wie du bereits gesehen hast. Ich weiss nicht viel über die anderen Magieschulen Azeroths, doch ich würde sagen, dass die Meisten, wenn nicht alle, genauso funktionieren. Wobei ich mir sicher bin, einmal einen Magier einen Spruch murmeln gehört zu haben."

Harry konnte kaum glauben was er hier hörte. stablose Magie und stumme Magie eine Normalität? Wie war das möglich? Nur die mächtigsten Zauberer und Hexen waren zu so etwas in der Lage und selbst dann auch nur die Basis - Sprüche. Es schien wohl so, dass Azeroth sich in der Art der Magie von dem Bekannten seiner Welt unterschied. In dem Moment fielen ihm die Abschiedsworte von Schicksal wieder ein. Er solle das Bekannte hinter sich lassen und das Neue umarmen. Ob sie das damit meinte? Selbst wenn sie nicht das Verständnis um die Magie der beiden Welten meinte, so trifft diese Weisheit doch zweifelsfrei auch darauf zu.

Eine Wahl hatte er am Ende ja einmal nicht. Er saß in dieser Welt fest. Ob das etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes war wusste er noch nicht. Ihm blieb also nicht viel mehr über als die Informationen die er bekommen konnte zu verinnerlichen, eventuell würde er sie später brauchen. Vielleicht war er ja dazu in der Lage Wunden auch nur mit seinem ... Willen zu heilen. Er hatte noch nie einen solchen Heilzauber gesehen wie ihn Ariel angewandt hatte. Er entschloss sich nachzufragen:

"Ähm, was war das für ein Zauber, den du genutzt hast? Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen, mit dem Blättern und ... naja auch das Grün. Dieses spezielle Grün steht in meiner Welt eher in Verbindung mit einem Fluch der zum unweigerlichen Tod des Opfers führt."

Er würde ihr kaum verraten, dass er der einzige war, bei dem es nicht zum Tod führte, nein danke. Eine Dimension von gaffenden Idioten war wahrlich genug. Ariel gab die Antwort, die sie jedem anderen auch geben würde, der diese Frage stellte.

"Es war ein sehr einfacher Heilzauber für Prellungen und leichte Verletzungen. Ich kann dir keine weiteren Informationen geben, da dies das Wissen meiner Stellung als Druidin umfasst. Um dieses Wissen zu erhalten musst du als Druide ausgebildet werden. Ich kann dir bereits jetzt sagen, dass dies nicht der Fall sein wird."

"Ähm, und warum nicht?" Harry war enttäuscht, was auch in seiner Stimme zu hören war. Er hatte gehofft diese beeindruckende Fähigkeit auch lernen zu können.

"Darauf gibt es zwei Antworten junger Harry. Erstens befinden sich nur Nachtelfen und Tauren unter den Druiden Azeroths. Dies sind die einzigen beiden Völker die in der Lage sind die tiefe Verbundenheit zu Natur und Erde herzustellen die benötigt wird, um ihrer Magie habhaft zu werden. Zweitens kann ich spüren, dass dir diese Gabe fehlt. Du magst magisches Talent haben, doch es liegt nicht in der Schule von Natur und Mond." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und bedeutete ihm es ihr gleich zu tun. "Wir sollten aufbrechen. Ohne dich kann ich Astranaar in 3-4 Stunden erreichen, doch mit dir wird es sicherlich fast doppelt solange dauern. Was bedeutet, dass wir den Rest des Tages unterwegs sein werden. Du hast Glück Harry Potter, das du in Eschental ... gelandet ... bist. Diese Wälder sind Nachtelfengebiet und damit relativ sicher. Dein Tod wäre so gut wie sicher gewesen, wärest du im nördlich gelegenen Teufelswald angekommen."

Harry wollte zunächst beleidigt antworten, musste jedoch bei ihrem letzten Kommentar unweigerlich schlucken. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung was zu seinem Tod im Teufelswald führen konnte, doch wenn der Wald schon diesen Namen trug, dann wollte er es irgendwie auch gar nicht so recht wissen. Es war seltsame Ironie. Vor wenigen Stunden noch hatte er sich den Tod gewünscht, doch jetzt, mit all den Neuheiten die er bereits in dieser kurzen Zeit entdeckt hatte, wollte er wissen, was diese Welt sonst noch für ihn bereit hielt. Zugegeben, einer heißen Nachtelfe zu folgen mag auch Grund für den Mangel an Todesgedanken sein. Somit machte sich das ungleiche Paar auf in Richtung Norden zur Nachtelfenstadt Astranaar.

**Erde, Nummer 12 Grimmauldplatz**

Der Anführer des Lichts, Albus Dumbledore, schwankte zwischen Wut und Panik. Er war panisch darüber, dass seine vorsichtig zurecht gelegten Pläne nun einmal an der Person Harry Potter hingen und ohne Harry Potter konnten seine Pläne nicht umgesetzt werden. Seine Sorgen richteten sich daher weniger um die eigentliche Gesundheit Harrys als vielmehr um die Tatsache, dass der Junge außerhalb seiner Reichweite war. Dies bedeutete, er konnte keinen Einfluss auf ihn nehmen, sei es direkt oder indirekt. Wütend war er darüber, dass er es soweit hatte kommen lassen. Er hatte Potter zu viele Freiheiten eingeräumt. Er hätte ihn direkt in den Gryffindor Turm einschließen sollen. Doch nein, er wollte ihm seine Freiheiten lassen, ihm seine Zeit zum Trauern geben, die er verbringen konnte wo er wollte. Auf dem Schlossgelände zumindest. Doch nun war er verschwunden, wie auch immer der verdammte Junge das angestellt hatte, und alles stand auf dem Spiel.

Während Dumbledore vor dem Kamin des großen Wohnzimmers auf und ab lief sah er vor seinen Augen die möglichen Konsequenzen für seine Pläne ablaufen. Was man über Professor Dumbledore wissen muss ist, dass er den Titel eines dunklen Lords im Grunde genauso verdient hätte, wie ihn Voldemort trägt. Während Voldemort die Unsterblichkeit seiner physischen Gestalt suchte, suchte Dumbledore die seiner Person, seines Namens, seiner eigenen persönlichen Legende, die man im selben Atemzug wie Merlin sprechen würde. Verdeckt unter der Phrase, dass es für "das größere Gut" sei, dreht er so die Ereignisse in der britischen Zaubereigemeinschaft nach seinem Belieben. Das das größere Gut damit sein Gut ist, muss ja sonst niemand wissen. Und bis jetzt hatte alles gut gepasst. Sicher, er hatte hohes Ansehen durch seine politischen Ämter und vor allem seinen Sieg über seinen alten Freund Gellert Grindelwald, doch warum mit einem dunklen Lord zufrieden geben, wenn man zwei haben kann?

Er hatte sich gedanklich die Hände gerieben als Serverus Snape zu ihm kam, voller Reue dafür, dass er die Prophezeiung an seinen ehemaligen Meister weitergab. Es hatte gut gepasst! Sein persönlicher Spion und eine weitere Puppe. Vor allem wenn er an Harrys fünftes Schuljahr dachte und die schrecklichen Okklumentik Stunden. Snape hat nicht dafür gesorgt, dass die Verbindung geschlossen wurde, sondern er hat sie weiter geöffnet. Dumbledore brauchte die Informationen aus Harrys Visionen. Wer konnte ahnen, dass der Junge so dumm sein würde ins Ministerium zu rennen. Doch am Ende war sogar dies ein Trumpf für ihn. Sirius Black war tot. Er hatte zwischenzeitlich in der Tat Angst, dass Sirius einen zu großen Einfluss auf Harry haben würde, dieses Problem war nun gelöst.

Und all dies lief immer nur unter dem Banner Harry möglichst nahe zu halten und den Informationsfluss den er erhielt komplett zu kontrollieren. Sei es durch seine Freunde, Bücher, oder auch ihn selbst. Harry durfte nur gerade genug wissen um zu überleben. Denn mehr musste er nicht, überleben bis zum Endkampf. In den nächsten zwei Jahren hätten er und der Orden die Horcruxe Toms gesucht, seine Seelenkontainer und sie einzeln vernichtet. Im Endkampf käme es zur erneuten Verbindung der Stäbe zwischen Harry und Tom. Harry würde des Duell an roher Macht und blankem Willen gewinnen, wie schon beim letzten Mal. Dumbledore wusste von Anfang an, dass Harry mächtiger war als er oder Voldemort es je sein würden. Grund gütiger, spätestens der Patronuszauber mit 13 Jahren war Beweis genug dafür. Toms Schlangenpatonus war das erste Mal mit 15 Jahren zu sehen, beeindruckend, aber kein Vergleich zu Harry. Seinen Willen hatte er ihm bei den Dursleys antrainiert. Es mag hart gewesen sein, doch es war "für das größere Gut"! Bei fast konstantem Missbrauch immer wieder aufzustehen, nun, besseres Training konnte es kaum geben. Im Moment von Potters Sieg, dem Abbruch der Verbindung und der damit resultierenden Ablenkung Toms, hätte Albus Todesfluch das Schicksal des Dunklen Lord Voldemorts besiegelt und er wäre erneut der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Es war ein so einfacher Plan!

Einige gut platzierte Gerüchte hätten genügt um Potter anschließend in Misskredit zu bringen und ihn als zu mächtig und neuen dunklen Lord zu proklamieren. Niemand würde das Urteil des Albus Dumbledore in Frage stellen, vorallem dann nicht, wenn er als Anführer des Lichts noch Gnade walten lässt und für Harry spräche. Ihm somit einen lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Askaban gewähren würde, anstatt der sicheren Todes, den der Rest der Zaubererwelt anstelle verlangen würde. Sein Vermögen würde konfisziert und an die Weasleys übergeben, so wie vereinbart. Er selber hatte wenig Interesse an weltlichen Gütern wie Gold und seine Verließe waren selbst moderat gefüllt.

In dem Moment konnte Dumbledore Stimmen aus der Küche hören und er machte sich auf den Weg um den inneren Zirkel seines Ordens zu begrüßen. Innerlich hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen wie sie weiter verfahren würden. Er betrat die Küche mit seinem typischen Lächeln und stellte sich hinter den Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches, die Hände auf der Lehne ruhend.

"Willkommen meine Freunde. Ich bin mir sicher diese Sitzung kommt wenig überraschend, müssen wir doch über die Ereignisse im Ministerium reden."

Zustimmendes Nicken von allen Anwesenden. Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, ein bedrückter Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly und Arthur Weasley, sowie Nymphadora Tonks als Moodys mehr oder weniger persönliche Schülerin, welche nicht besser aussah als Remus Lupin. Der Orden umfasste noch einige Mitglieder mehr, doch es gab nur selten ein volles Ordenstreffen. Sein innerer Zirkel leitete Information zu den restlichen Mitglieder, sollte dies von Nöten sein.

"Doch wir haben zunächst einen anderen kritischen Punkt zu besprechen."

Leises Murmeln erhob sich, dass sofort verstummte als er begann weiter zu sprechen.

"Am gestrigen Abend kam es zu einem ... verstörenden Ereignis am schwarzen See auf den Hogwarts Gründen. Die Schilde informierten mich dass der Todesfluch gesprochen wurde ... " Es war scharfes Einatmen von fast allen Anwesenden zu hören sowie ein ruckartiges Zucken aller Köpfe in seine Richtung, waren sie dort nicht schon vorher. Dumbledore hob eine Hand um jeden Kommentar von vornherein zu ersticken. "... bitte, lasst mich ausreden. Ich eilte sofort zu besagter Stelle um einen kleineren Krater sowie einen Zauberstab vorzufinden. Das Kurioseste war jedoch eine magische Signatur in der Luft. Nach einigen Analysen bin ich davon überzeugt, dass es sich um irgendeinen Zauber des Transportes handelt. Die Signatur ähnelte der, die wir bei Apparationen oder der Verwendung von Portschlüsseln finden."

"Wer hat den Todesfluch gesprochen?" meldete sich Moodys raue Stimme zu Wort.

"Ahh ja meine Freunde und hier kommen wir zum Problem der Geschichte." Dumbledore wurde vor den Augen aller Anwesenden einige Jahre älter, als er seine Brille abnahm, sich den Nasenrücken rieb und sie wieder aufsetzt. Er seufzte einmal tief und fuhr fort.

"Es war keine Person anwesend, nach der Überprüfung besagten Stabes war jedoch eindeutig, dass mit selbigem der _Avada Kedavra_ angewandt wurde." Er griff in seine Tasche und legt den Phönixkernstab vor sich auf den Tisch. "Und es ist Harrys Zauberstab." Dumbledore lies das daraufhin aufkommende Chaos über sich hinweg ziehen. Nach wenigen Minuten kehrte erneut etwas Ordnung ein, jedoch wurden immer noch Fragen von allen Seiten auf ihn gefeuert. Er setzte sich in den Stuhl und hob beide Hände, woraufhin der Raum verstummte.

"Ich weiß soviel wie ihr meine Freunde. Mir ist unklar warum Harry diesen Fluch hätte sprechen sollen. Besonders erschreckend ist jedoch die Tatsache, dass es bereits der zweite unverzeihliche Fluch ist, den er innerhalb weniger Stunden gesprochen hat. Einen versuchten, wenn auch fehlgeschlagenen _Cruiatus _auf Bellatrix Lestrange im Ministerium und nun einen Todesfluch. Ich befürchte, er begibt sich auf einen dunklen Pfad ..."

"Das kann ja wohl nicht dein Ernst sein Albus!" unterbrach ihn Lupin der aufgesprungen war. Tonks sah ebenfalls so aus, als wolle sie etwas dazu sagen. "Harry würde niemals jemandem willentlich Schaden zufügen noch einen Mord mit gerade DIESEM Fluch begehen. Und was Lestrange angeht, ich gestehe gerne, dass ich den Folterfluch an ihr testen würde. Sie hat Sirius ermordet Albus! Ich kann verdammt gut nachempfinden wie es Harry geht. Als er hinter ihr herlief wusste er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal genau was er tat."

"Das sei einmal dahin gestellt Remus, es bleibt immer noch der Todesfluch. Doch auch dies ist momentan nur zweitrangig. Viel wichtiger ist, dass Harry seit diesem Ereignis komplett verschwunden ist. Ich bin nicht in der Lage ihn zu orten, ich weiß nur mit Sicherheit, dass er noch am Leben ist."

"Und wie ist das möglich Direktor, der Bengel kann nicht einfach so verschwinden. Schon gar nicht unortbar, dafür hatten sie doch gesorgt dachte ich?" Es war Severus schneidende Stimme die sich an ihn gerichtet hatte. Lupin selbst sah bei dem Thema "Harrys Überwachung" nicht sehr zufrieden aus. Es hatte ihn einige Stunden gekostet den sonst ruhigen Werwolf davon zu überzeugen, dass die Überwachung allein zu Harrys Schutz war.

"Das ist ein Rätsel, welches wir lösen müssen! Wir haben momentan nur diese kuriose Transportsignatur. Ich vermute, dass sie uns die Antwort zu Harrys Verbleib gibt. Während wir uns mit der Entschlüsselung der Signatur beschäftigen, treiben wir unsere weiteren Pläne voran. Ich habe euch alle vor einigen Wochen in meine Vermutungen zu Toms Horcruxen eingeweiht. Wir werden es uns zum Ziel machen sie zu finden und zu vernichten. Griffyndors Schwert in meinem Büro in Hogwarts ist dazu in der Lage. Ich habe bereits eine sehr genaue Vermutung wo ein weiterer Horcrux zu finden ist ... "

Das Treffen ging noch über einige Stunden, in denen besprochen wurde wo und wie sie ihre Kräfte aufteilen würden, um ihre zwei Hauptaufgaben zu bewältigen. Man entschloss sich Ron, Hermine und Ginny in die Geschehnisse einzuweihen. Dumbledore argumentierte damit, dass sie in Zukunft nicht umhin kommen würden neue, jüngere Mitglieder aufzunehmen und jedes Training ihnen gut tun würde. Da die besagten drei bereits im Orden waren und gerade Miss Grangers scharfer Verstand eine große Hilfe sein könnte, stimmten auch die restlichen Mitglieder dem Teilen der neuen Informationen zu, wenn zum Teil auch eher widerwillig. Dumbledore erwähnte bewusst nicht die älteren Weasleybrüder, da er sich sicher war, dass sie in der Zukunft Probleme machen würden. Sie waren zwar Mitglieder des Ordens, doch er wollte notfalls ihre Gedächtnisse nicht noch einmal ändern müssen. So verließ ein sehr müder Albus Dumbledore an jenem Nachmittag den Kamin in seinem Büro um seine geänderten Pläne fortzusetzen und zu hoffen, dass Harry Potter und dessen Verschwinden ihm nicht alles zerstören würden.


	3. Chapter 3

An: _Das war schneller fertig als ich dachte :) Würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen! Ansonsten versuche ich weiterhin so fix wie möglich ein update zu posten. Viel Spaß und Cheers!_

**Eschental, Astranaar**

Ariel hatte nicht gelogen, als sie sagte, dass sie den ganzen Tag unterwegs sein würden. Die meiste Zeit hatten sie geschwiegen, auch wenn Harry hunderte Fragen hatte, die er am liebsten alle auf einmal stellen würde. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er sich nicht über Langeweile beschweren. Der Wald war wunderschön, als ob er direkt aus einem Märchen entnommen wurde. Hohe Bäume mit dichtem Blätterwerk, das dennoch eine ausreichende Menge Licht hindurch lies. Harry kam es so vor, als würden sie rein zufällig an diesem Baumstumpf oder jenem Hügel eine leichte Richtungsänderung machen, doch offensichtlich wusste die hübsche Druidin sehr genau was sie tat. Harry dachte belustigt, dass es ihr sicherlich die Bäume geflüstert hatten. Gewundert hätte es ihn zumindest nicht. Was ebenfalls sehr auffällig war, war die Magie in der Luft. Es ist das selbe Gefühl das man bekommt, wenn man von Muggle London die Winkelgasse betritt oder Hogwarts. Beides Orte voller Magie. Hier war es so, als wäre der gesamte Wald damit durchzogen, es verlieh ihm ein aufregendes Gefühl, denn es war etwas worin er sich wohl fühlte, es fühlte sich gut an.

Sie erreichten Astranaar mit einsetzender Dunkelheit und war Harry müde und erschöpft von dem langen Marsch, so war seine Aufmerksamkeit komplett hergestellt in dem Moment, da die Stadt in Sicht kam. Sie stand dem Wald an Schönheit in nichts nach. Laut Ariel liegt sie im zentralen östlichen Eschental auf einer großen Insel inmitten eines riesigen Sees. Zwei Brücken am jeweils entgegen gesetzten Ende der Stadt verbinden die Insel mit dem umliegenden Land. Die Brücken selbst werden durch eine gerade Straße miteinander verbunden, welche direkt durch die Stadt verläuft. Die einsetzende Dunkelheit verlieh der Stadt einen mystischen Glanz. An den Häusern waren seltsame Laternen befestigt. Am Straßenrand konnten die selben Lichtquellen gefunden werden. Es sah aus, als wäre eine Ranke aus dem Boden gewachsen um sich anschließend in vielen dünnen Ästen um einen bläulichen Ball aus Licht zu schließen.

Die meisten Häuser bestanden aus einer Holz - Stein - Kombination, welche in guter Harmonie miteinander standen. Die primären Farben waren violett und blau. Der Architekturstil war Harry komplett Fremd. Sicher, man erkannte Fenster, Türen, Geländer und so etwas; viele Balken waren jedoch an ihren Enden nach oben geschwungen, vor allem bei den Dächern war dies gut zu erkennen. Es hatte etwas japanisches und dann doch auch wieder nicht, seltsam. Es war außerdem offensichtlich, dass die Gebäude recht offen gehalten waren. Man konnte einige große Terrassen sehen, große Fenster oder weit offenen Balkone.

Und es gab Nachtelfen! Sehr viele Nachtelfen. Harry sah das erste Mal einen männlichen Nachtelfen, welcher den westlichen Zugang bewachte und er fragte sich unweigerlich, ob die Frauen soviel Schönheit für sich beanspruchten, dass für die Männer nichts mehr übrig blieb. Es war nicht so als ob sie durch die Reihe weg alle hässlich waren, nur sie verblassten komplett neben den Frauen. Nachdem er Ariel und später einige andere Nachtelfen - Frauen gesehen hatte, hatte er einfach erwartet, dass auch die Männer sehr ansehnlich wären. Nicht das es seinen hormongesteuerten Körper interessieren würde, solange die Frauen heiß waren, wen interessierten dann die Männer? Harry versuchte seit dem betreten der Stadt diese lästige innere Stimme zum verstummen zu bringen, erfolglos. Ihm schwirrten dauernd Komplimente an diese und jene weibliche Elfe durch den Kopf. Doch auch er musste sich eingestehen, dass mit Ariel keine mithalten konnte.

Er kam auch nicht umhin festzustellen, dass lila offensichtlich nicht die einzige Hautfarbe der Nachtelfen war. Von einem enorm blassen hellblau bis zu einem sehr dunklen violett war alles vertreten. Auch die Haarfarben waren in einem Wort: exotisch. Weiß, blau, grün, violett und alles in verschiedenen Tönen, ein beeindruckendes Volk. Was Harry sehr gut gefiel war, dass **er** den Elfen im Grunde komplett egal war. Nicht ein Nachtelf hatte sich bisher die Mühe gemacht ihn anzustarren.

"Wohin gehen wir?" war Harrys Frage als sie mitten in der Astranaar standen. Ariel deutete auf ein größeres Gebäude nur wenige Meter entfernt. Man konnte ein reges Ein und Aus an dessen Eingang erkennen.

"Dies ist das öffentliche Gasthaus, dort werden wir die Nacht verbringen. Morgen werde ich dich nach Darnassus bringen, dort wird sich dein weiteres Schicksal entscheiden."

Harry konnte nicht mehr tun als nicken und ihr in das Gebäude zu folgen. Der Eingang wurde von zwei weiteren der "Schildwachen", wie Ariel sie beschrieb, bewacht. Sie trugen die selbe dunkelviolette Rüstung wie er sie schon vorher, bei den anderen Wachen, gesehen hatte. Die Rüstung bestand aus einigen, wie er vermutete, geschmiedeten Rüstungsplatten aus einem für Harry unbekanntem Material. Die Platten bedeckten die meisten Körperregionen wie Brustkorb, Ober- und Unterarme, einen Teil des Bauches, Oberschenkel, sowie Schien- und Wadenbein. Schwer aussehende Stiefel und Handschuhe des selben Materials bedeckten Füße und Hände. Zwischen den Plattenteilen konnten eindeutig Glieder eines Kettenhemdes erkannte werden. In einer Hand hielten die Schildwachen ihre jeweilige Waffe. Auch die Waffe war ihm fremd. Es sah aus wie 3 Klingen deren Griffe nach innen in einem Zentrum verankert waren. Die Klingen zeigten nach außen. Die Wache hielt die Waffe an einem befestigten Griff im Zentrum des Gebildes.

Als Harry seinen Blick endlich von den Wachen lösen konnte und hinter Ariel in das Gasthaus eilte, musste er schnell feststellen, dass es recht voll war. Ariel hatte auf ihn gewartet und bedeutete ihm zum Tresen zu folgen. Beim durchqueren der Taverne fiel Harry das erste Mal auf, dass noch andere Völker vertreten waren. Er konnte 2 Menschen erkennen die mit einem sehr kleinen Wesen angeregt redeten. Sie alle prosteten sich über ihren Tisch hinweg mit schweren Holzkrügen zu. Das kleine Wesen drehte sich dabei etwas und Harry erkannte ein ungewöhnlich heiteres Gesicht. Es war offensichtlich eine Sie. Eine Sie mit knallpinken Haaren die in 2 großen Zöpfen zusammengebunden waren. Sie trug 2 schlichte silberne Ohrringe und hatte robust wirkende Lederkluft an, an deren Gürtel ein langer Dolch gefestigt war, sowie einige ... Dinge ... von denen er keine Ahnung hatte, was genau sie darstellen sollten.

Ariel, die seinem Blick gefolgt war, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und beugte sich leicht zu ihm herab.

"Sie ist ein Gnom." Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin fuhr sie fort.

"Gnome sind eines der Mitgliedsvölker der Allianz. Sie, Menschen, Zwerge und Nachtelfen bilden die Allianz Azeroths. Seit kurzem ist uns ein fünftes Volk beigetreten ... die Draenei. Genaueres können wir eventuell später besprechen. Jetzt komm."

Ariel fragte am Tresen nach 2 freien Räumen, nur um zu erfahren, dass nur noch einer frei ist. Bei der Anzahl an Gästen in der Schenke wunderte Harry dies wenig, zumindest bis zu dem Moment, da er realisierte, dass dies bedeutete den Raum mit Ariel teilen zu müssen. Das wechseln seiner Gesichtsfarbe ins tief Rote lies die Nachtelfe hinter dem Tresen eine ihrer eleganten Augenbrauen anheben, ihr Gesicht blieb sonst jedoch ausdruckslos. Harry könnte schwören, dass diese Schicksalsgöre hier ihre Finger im Spiel hatte. Ariel hatte es entweder nicht mitbekommen oder ignorierte das Geschehen einfach. Sie nahm den Schlüssel entgegen schob ihn mit einer ihrer Hände auf seinem Rücken vorsichtig durch den vollen Schanksaal in Richtung Treppe.

Wenige Stufen später standen sie in ihrem Raum für die Nacht und Harry sah sich gezwungen um, er hoffte Gedanken ans schlafen gehen aus bekannten Gründen noch ein wenig hinaus zu schieben. Der Raum war gemütlich, jedoch spärlich eingerichtet. Ein weich aussehendes Bett dominierte das Zimmer. Ein Mittelgroßer Schrank neben dem einzigen Fenster im Zimmer, bot Platz für eine mögliche Garderobe. Neben dem Bett war ein Beistelltisch zu finden. Eine Feuerstelle gab es nicht. Harry würde später lernen, dass Elfen in keinem ihrer Häuser Feuerstellen besaßen. Vor dem Bett lag ein gemütlich aussehender Teppich der mit verschnörkelten Mustern verziert war.

"Du wirst im Bett schlafen" Ariels Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Raumbewertung und lies seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung schnappen. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Emotion, im Gegensatz zu seinem, welches erneut rot wurde.

"Und w-wo, ähm,...wirst du schlafen?" Eine sanfte Handbewegung später lies ihn verstehen, dass sie den Teppich ihr Eigenen nennen würde. Peinlicher Moment hin oder her, das konnte er nicht zulassen! Er konnte eine Nachtelfe nicht einfach auf dem Teppich schlafen lassen!

"Das wird nicht nötig sein, du kannst im Bett schlafen." War seine resolute Antwort. Ariel war amüsiert. Sehr sogar. Es war aber auch einfach zu köstlich ihn förmlich schwitzen zu sehen.

"Mit dir?" fragte ihre weiche Stimme.

"NEIN!...Ich meine n-nein, nein. Ich werde auf dem Teppich schlafen. Das geht in Ordnung, ähm, hab schon schlimmeres erlebt."

"Sei nicht albern junger Harry Potter, du bist, wenn man so will, ein Gast der Nachtelfen und ich werde dich sicherlich nicht auf dem Teppich schlafen lassen." Sie lächelte unschuldig bevor sie fort fuhr. "Und ehe du deine Hoffnungen zu hoch schraubst, bedaure, ich schlafe nicht mit dir im Bett." Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter als er peinlich berührt seinen Kopf abwendete. "Eine meiner beiden Katzengestalten wird den Teppich mehr als nur angenehm finden, soviel versichere ich dir."

Dieser Kommentar sorgte dafür das seine Augen sofort wieder auf sie fixiert waren. "Was für Katzengestal..." Noch ehe er seine Frage beenden konnte verformte sich Ariels Körper. Ein leuchtend hell violettes Magiemuster umkreiste sie während sie die Gestalt eines tiefschwarzen Panthers annahm. Der Prozess dauerte keine Sekunde, doch Harry könnte schwören er sah es in Zeitlupe. Der Panther war nicht sehr viel größer als er ihn aus seiner Welt als Tier kannte. Es gab jedoch einige eindeutige Unterschiede. Am Auffälligsten war ein helles Muster an der linken Flanke des Tieres, auf Höhe der Vorderpfoten. Es sah aus wie ein grauer, fast weißer Punkt, darunter befand sich ein sichelförmiger Mond in der selben Farbe, jedoch mit der Innenseite nach oben zeigend. Dennoch blieb ihm die Luft weg, als er sich Ariel als Panther ansah. Sie war wunderschön, gefährlich, doch wunderschön. So gesehen also nichts neues ...

Ariel trottete gemächlich auf ihn zu. Er ging aus Reaktion einen Schritt zurück, ehe er sich fangen konnte und sich gerade hinstellte. Harry blickte hinab, Mund immer noch leicht geöffnet und Wunder über die Verwandlung in sein Gesicht geschrieben.

"Wieder so ein ... Druidending?" War seine vorsichtige Nachfrage. Die Katze nickte langsam. Oh ja sie nickte. Er schüttelte den Kopf woraufhin sie den ihren schief legte. "Und du sagtest Katzengestalten? Du, ähm, hast mehrere?" Ein erneutes Nicken. "Die Fähigkeit sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln ist mir nicht unbekannt." Dies erlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen, forderte ihn förmlich heraus weiter zu reden.

"Ähm, also bei uns nennt man es Animagusform. Es ist die Fähigkeit eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe sich in ein spezielles Tier verwandeln zu können. Die Fähigkeit ist selten und nicht so einfach zu erlernen. Ähm, allerdings kann man sich immer nur in ein Tier verwandeln, welches man sich auch nicht aussuchen kann. Es ist so, dass das Tier in gewissem Grade die Person wieder spiegelt, seine Charaktereigenschaften beispielsweise. Ich, ähm, naja, ich hab ein wenig darüber gelesen weil mein Vater, er war ein Animagus. Er konnte sich in einen Hirsch verwandeln." Harry Blick wurde kurz zeitlos und er blickte in die Ferne. "Mein Patenonkel auch, er war ein großer schwarzer Hund. ... Etwa so groß wie du." Er wollte nicht weiter darüber reden, es waren schmerzhafte Erinnerungen und es würde noch einige Zeit brauchen, ehe er über seinen Paten reden konnte ohne dabei ein unschönes Gefühl im Hals zu kommen.

Ariel schien zu verstehen, dass das Gespräch damit beendet war und trottete Richtung Teppich auf dem sie sich nieder lies, Kopf auf den Forderpfoten liegend und Richtung Tür sehend. Harry deute dies als sein Zeichen ebenfalls ins Bett zu gehen. Er legte seine Robe, Hose, T-Shirt und Pullover auf den Beistelltisch und kroch mit seinen Shorts bekleidet unter die Bettdecke. Es brauchte keine Minute ehe ihn die Anstrengungen der Tageswanderungen einholten und er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel. Ob es die neue Welt war, die Anwesenheit der hübschen Druidin, oder ein ganz anderer Grund, man weiß es nicht. Doch was auch immer es war, es sorgte für einen Schlaf ohne Alpträume und dunkle Gedanken für Harry.

Als Harry seine Augen öffnete, sah er das selbe Gesicht wie am vorherigen Tag, bei seiner Bruchlandung im Wald. Ariel, die neben seinem Bett stand und sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, richtete sich auf und sah ihn noch einmal kurz musternd an. Seine eher schmächtige Figur war ihr bereits gestern aufgefallen. Nun, mit verrutschter Bettdecke, wurde sie noch deutlicher sichtbar. Auch die ein oder andere Narbe war ihr nicht entgangen und sie musste sich innerlich fragen was ein Menschenjunge seines Alters erlebt haben muss um so auszusehen. Er hatte Andeutungen gemacht, dass er mit seiner Welt ... unzufrieden ... war. Sie war nicht dumm und wusste, dass dies kein Thema war, über das er gerne redete. Von daher fragte sie nicht nach sondern nahm erst einmal alles hin. Am Ende war er nicht ihre Verantwortung, zumindest nicht mehr wenn sie Darnassus erreichten ...

Seine Druidische Führerin schien ihn zu mustern und er richtete seine Bettdecke so, dass sie ihn erneut komplett bedeckte. Dies schien sie aus ihren Gedanken zu werfen und sie deutete auf den Beistelltisch des Bettes.

"Du hast gestern seit deiner Ankunft hier nichts gegessen. Ich dachte mir, du würdest einen erholsamen Schlaf vorziehen, nach unserem Marsch und mir ist bewusst, dass Menschen zumeist nicht die Ausdauer besitzen, wie es bei Nachtelfen der Fall ist. Ich war so frei dir ein Frühstück bringen zu lassen. Bedien dich, es ist bereits bezahlt und ich habe unten gegessen."

Harry gähnte noch einmal und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er sah zu dem kleinen Tisch hinüber und erkannte einen Früchtekorb, frische Brotscheiben und einige Sachen, die wohl als Käse und Aufstriche gelten konnten. Daneben standen einen Kanne und ein kleiner Holzbecher mit, wie er während des Essens herausfinden würde, simplem aber sehr erfrischendem Wasser. "Danke sehr. Ich würde es ja bezahlen, aber ich habe leider keinerlei ..."

"Schon in Ordnung" unterbrach sie ihn "Es war kein Problem und solltest du darauf bestehen, so kannst du mir die Kosten später immer noch zurück zahlen, sollte sich die Gelegenheit ergeben"

Er nickte kurz woraufhin Ariel sich umwandte und den Raum absolut lautlos verlies. Harry kleidete sich an und machte sich über das Essen her, etwas, dem sein knurrender Magen dankbar zustimmte. Es schmeckte ausgezeichnet und ein gesättigter Harry stieg die Treppen hinab in den Schankraum. Ariel saß an einem Tisch im relativen Zentrum des Raumes und unterhielt sich mit einem anderen Elfen. Als Harry sich ihnen näherte hörte er eine Sprache, die er nicht verstand. Er vermutete. dass es sich dabei erneut um ... Darnassisch ... handelte. Wenn dies der Fall war, dann musste er gestehen, dass es überaus melodisch klang. Auf der anderen Seite passte es genau zu allem was er sonst über Nachtelfen gelernt hatte. Ariel nickte ihrem Gesprächspartner zu und wandte sich noch während des Aufstehens an den sich näher kommenden Harry.

"Ich habe uns einen Flug nach Darnassus besorgt, komm mit. Wir reißen mit einem unserer Hyppogreife. Es ist schneller und wird uns nur wenige Stunden an Zeit kosten."

Man möchte meinen, dass Harry akzeptiert haben sollte, dass diese Welt **sehr** anders war, als die seine. Dennoch lies ihn dieser Kommentar etwas im Regen stehen. Reisen mit einem Hyppogreif? Und das über mehrere Stunden? Nicht das ihm dies unbekannt wäre. Sicher, er war einmal auf Seidenschnabel geflogen, doch weder war dies für Stunden, noch hätte es das Prädikat _bequem_ verdient. Das einzige Gute daran war die Vorstellung erneut in der Luft sein zu dürfen! Sie verließen das Gasthaus und begaben sich in ein mittelgroßes Gebäude am Ostrand der Stadt. Eine flache Rampe führte zu einem großen, offenen Tor. Der Innenraum ähnelte einer Scheune. Ein gutes halbes dutzend Hyppogreife bewohnte einige übergroße mit Stroh ausgelegte Ruheplätze. Ariel begrüßte den Greifenmeister auf Darnassisch, welcher den Gruß erwiderte und anschließend nur über seine linke Schulter nickte. Ariel wandte sich in gezeigte Richtung und Harry war schnell klar, dass der Greifenmeister ihnen ihren Hyppogreif gezeigt hatte. Sie näherten sich dem Tier und Harry konnte das erste mal einen genaueren Blick darauf werfen. Es ähnelte den ihm bekannten Hyppogreifen schon ein wenig, aber eben auch nur ein wenig. Die Größe war in etwa identisch, jedoch war die Befiederung bunter und dunkler. Das Hauptgefieder war ein tief dunkles Nachtblau. An Flügeln und Hals waren zudem rote und zu einem geringeren Anteil auch grüne Federn zu sehen, welche kein besonderes Muster bildeten, sondern einfach nebeneinander angeordnet waren. Die Hinterläufe waren Hufen und die Vorderläufe große, gefährlich aussehende Krallen. Der auffälligste Unterschied war jedoch das Geweih der hiesigen Hyppogreife. Als sie näher kamen fiel Harry zudem auf, dass dieser Hyppogrei mindestens genauso stolz war, wie Seidenschnabel.

Ariel bedeute Harry aufzusitzen, was dieser auch geschickt tat. Er war Seidenschnabel ohne Sattel geflogen, dann würde er ja wohl mit einem gesattelten Hyppogreifen fertig werden! Womit er eventuell nicht fertig werden würde, war die halbnackte Druidin, welche sich prompt hinter ihm auf ihr gefiedertes Taxi schwang und dies sicher nicht im Damensattel!

Harry verrenkte seinen Kopf und stotterte ein "D-du... du hast keinen e-extra Hyppogreifen?" heraus, wobei seine Stimme mit jedem Wort immer höher wurde und er seinen Kopf schnell wieder nach vorn drehte, da ihm zu spät aufgefallen war, dass seine Augen nur etwas über den Brüsten der Elfe lagen.

Ariel rückte extra eng an ihr heran und presste ihren Körper in seinen Rücken, legte einen Arm um seine Taille und lies die Hand auf seinem Bauch ruhen. Ihre andere Hand ergriff die Zügel und noch während sie ihm mit einem zuckersüßen Grinsen ein "Nein" ins Ohr flüsterte, hatte sie den Hyppogreifen bereits auf die große Terrasse dirigiert die als Start- und Landevorrichtung diente. Das Tier kannte sein Ziel und es bedurfte wenig Aufmerksamkeit während des Fluges, da sie über Elfengebiet fliegen würden. Es war ein Segen für Harry, dass sie so schnell abhoben, lenkte ihn doch das Fliegen sofort von der perfekten Figur ab die die Nervenenden seines Rücken beglückte. Selbstverständlich hätte Ariel einfach ihre Fluggestalt, ein großer elfischer Raubvogel, wählen können und wäre Harry auf dem Greifen gefolgt. Sie wunderte sich selber ein wenig, warum sie es nicht getan hatte und musste sich etwas widerwillig eingestehen, dass sie zum einen Harrys Anwesenheit mochte und zum anderen es in der Tat ein riesen Spaß für die junge Druidin war, ihn hier und da ein wenig zu ärgern. Sie hatte sonst selten die Chance dazu, waren die meisten ihrer Brüder und Schwester doch eher kühler und arroganter im Auftreten. Sie war sicherlich auch nicht gerade ein Quell sprühender Emotionen, doch sie mochte die jungen sterblichen Völker, vor allem die Gnome und so kam es nun einmal, dass sie durchaus einige der Charakterzüge ihrer Bekanntschaften mit Mitgliedern anderer Völker übernommen hat.

Harry unterdessen war von Flug und Aussicht komplett fasziniert. "Was ist das dort?" Ariel folgte mit ihrem Blick seinem ausgestreckten Arm.

"Dort im Osten liegt Berg Hyjal." Ihre Stimme wurde etwas belegt und verlor etwas an der Melodie, die sie sonst mit sich trug. "Du kannst auf seiner Spitze immernoch die Reste des Weltenbaums Nordrassil sehen. Es war einst eines der größten Heiligtümer der Nachtelfen ... speziell der Druiden." Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass er nicht mehr erfahren würde. Ein riesiger Berg erhob sich im Osten, fast schon mehr ein Gebirge. Man konnte auf dem höchsten Gipfel einen uralten Baumstamm erkennen, der selbst aus dieser Entfernung schwer beschädigt und verletzt aussah. Ein weiteres Rätsel dieser Welt, das er eventuell zu lösen gedachte. Nach 4 Stunden schüttelte Ariel seine Schulter und deutete geradeaus in die Ferne.

"Sieh, wir nähern uns Teldrassil. Es war der Versuch einiger mächtiger Druiden einen neuen Weltenbaum zu erhalten. Doch dieser Baum trägt leider nicht die selben ... Geschenke wie Nordrassil. "

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Das werde ich dir eventuell ein ander mal erzählen, es ist ein weniger schöner Teil unserer Geschichte."

Der Hyppogreif ging spürbar tiefer und schien zur Landung anzusetzen, als sie sich den mächtigen Wurzeln des Baumes näherten, der scheinbar seine eigene Insel in der Nähe des Festlandes im nordwestlichen Kalimdor darstellte. Zwischen zwei Wurzeln war ein Steg zu erkennen der ins Wasser reichte. Harry folgte ihm mit seinen Augen und stellte fest, dass der Steg an einem kleinen Stück Graslandes endete. Dort stand eine Hütte, ähnlich der in Astranaar, mit einer Landeterrasse. Der Steg selbst ging um das Gebäude herum und endete in einem Weg, welcher in Richtung Stamm des Baumes zu führen schien. Der Hyppogreif setzte derweil gekonnt, wenn auch etwas hart für die Passagiere, auf der Terrasse auf und trabte galant ins Gebäude. Die dortige Greifenmeisterin grüßte mit einem knappen "Elune - Adore", lies die Passagiere absteigen und führt das Tier weg, sicher zum Füttern oder ähnliches. Ariel verließ der Gebäude ohne Umschweife und Harry beeilte sich mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

Sie folgten dem Weg, der eine Biegung macht und hinter einer Wurzel verschwand. Als sie die Biegung passiert hatten, konnte Harry erkennen, dass ihr Ziel offensichtlich ein großes ... dunkelpinkes Portal war. Das Portal selbst war ein Wirbel aus Magie die von einem runden Steinportal umschlossen war, auf dem einige Harry unbekannte Runen eingraviert waren, welche ebenfalls in der Farbe des Portals vibrierten. Sie standen kurz vor dem Portal, als Harry plötzlich Ariels Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte und mit Schock feststellen musste, dass sie ihm einen Schubs gab, als er auch schon durch das Portal stolperte. Und er spürte ... nichts. Nunja, das war nicht ganz richtig. Er spürte weichen Bode und Gras, auf dem Gesicht voraus gelandet war. Doch von der eigentlich Reise durch das Portal war nichts zu spüren, es war wie das simple Hindurchgehen durch eine offene Türe. In dem Moment beschloss Harry, dass er Portalreisen dem Reisen durch Kamine und mit Porstschlüsseln definitiv vorzog! Er rappelte sich auf, sah sich um ... und seine Kinnlade klappte herunter.

Neben ihm erklang Ariels sanfte Stimme. "Willkommen in Darnassus junger Harry Potter ... "

Und alles was Harry tun konnte war starren. Die Stadt, zumindest was er davon sehen konnte, war wesentlich größer als Astranaar. Darnassus durchzog ein Wirrwar an Wegen, die in die verschiedenen Bezirke führten. Einige führten zu Brücken, welche über natürliche Wasserwege gespannt waren, in wunderschönem weißen Stein. Im Zentrum der Stadt befand sich offenbar ein kleiner See, welcher die ein oder andere Insel beinhaltete. Ein Netz von Brücken verband die Wege und Inseln miteinander. Gebäude waren um den See herum angeordnet, wobei sich im relativen Zentrum des Sees ein Baum befand, welcher die Form eines Bären trug und um den einige Elfen herum standen, er schien von irgendeiner Bedeutung zu sein. Sofort viel ihm das mächtige Gebäude zu seiner rechten auf, welches aus dem selben weißen Stein zu bestehen schien. Es bestand aus einem großen runden Hauptkomplex mit einem Domkuppeldach. Rechts und links davor waren jeweils 2 kleinere Gebäude selben Baustils angesiedelt. Eine breite Treppe führte zum Eingang des Mittelgebäudes.  
Harry konnte sich nicht länger halten und deutete mit einem Arm in Richtung der Gebäude. "W-was ist das dort für ein Gebäude?"

Ariel lächelte über die großen Augen ihres menschlichen Begleiters. "Du siehst dort den Tempel des Mondes, Hauptsitz der Priesterschaft des Mondes. Ihre spirituelle Führerin ist Tyrande Whisperwind, Hohe Priesterin des Mondes und Anführerin der Nachtelfen. Sie ist zudem eine der Oberkommanden der Sentinels" Auf Harrys fragenden Blick fuhr sie fort. "Die Sentinels sind, wenn du so willst, unsere Kämpferelite. Es sollte nahezu unmöglich sein jemanden zu finden, der geschickter mit einem Bogen ist als ein Sentinel. Wir müssen Richtung Tempel, ich werde dich Tyrande vorstellen und sie wird entscheiden, was weiter mit dir geschehen soll."

Sie gingen Richtung Mittelinsel und wendeten sich nach rechts um über eine längere Steinbrücke die Tempeltreppe zu erreichen.

"Warum haben die Gebäude verschiedenfarbige Dächer?"

"Die Farbe der Dächer unterscheidet die einzelnen Viertel der Stadt voneinander. Dort..." sie zeigte auf die Gebäudegruppe links des Tempels. "... siehst du die Terrasse der Händler mit dunkelblauen Dächern. Das große Tor dort in der Ferne, links des Händlerviertels, bildet den Hauptzugang nach Darnassus. Wiederrum links davon befindet sich die Terrasse der Handwerker mit türkisen Dächern. Direkt hinter uns am genau anderen Ende der Stadt und damit gegenüber des Tempels liegt die Enklave des Cenarius. Wenn der Mondtempel der Hauptkomplex für die Priesterschaft des Mondes ist, dann bildet die Enklave des Cenarius den Hauptsitz der Druiden von Darnassus."

Die Enklave schien aus verschiedenen, seltsam gewachsenen Bäumen zu bestehen. Wenn er es auf die Entfernung richtig deutete, dann machte es auf Harry den Eindruck, als seien die Gebäude in den Baum hinein oder darum herum gewachsen. Händler- und Handwerksviertel hatten Gebäude des Stils, wie er sie bereits in Astranaar gesehen hatte. Nur waren sie hier zahlreicher und oftmals mit mehr Etagen. Insgesamt war die Stadt sehr ruhig und friedlich. Man sah viele Nachtelfen, doch sie schienen alle nicht in Eile zu sein und es gab nur wenige laute Geräusche. Es kam ihm beinahe schon etwas melancholisch vor. Nicht unangenehm allerdings.

"Als wir durch das Portal gegangen sind, ähm, wo genau sind wir da eigentlich ... naja gelandet?"

"In Teldrassils Baumkrone." War die knappe Antwort.

"Oh..." Nun, wenigstens gehörte er damit zu den doch wenigen Menschen die behaupten konnten, einmal in einer Stadt in der Krone eines riesigen Baumes gewesen zu sein.

Als sie den Tempel betraten vielen Harry zwei Dinge sofort auf. Erstens, anscheinend wuchsen Bäume auch innerhalb des Tempels, war doch der kreisförmige Innenbereich mit Erde, Gras, Stein und eben auch Büschen und Bäumen durchzogen. Zweitens in der Mitte befand sich eine Art Brunnen, welcher nur so vor Magie vibrierte. Die Luft war so durchdrungen damit, dass es ihm fast das Atmen erschwerte. Der Brunnen selbst war ein unscheinbares Wasserbecken in dessen Mitte eine riesige Statue einer weiblichen Nachtelfe, gekleidet in einfache Roben, stand. Die Arme hatte sie nach oben gestreckt und hielt eine Schüssel direkt über ihrem Kopf. Aus der Schüssel stürzten 4 Bäche an Wasser hinab in den Brunnen. Die Wassertropfen in der Luft, sowie die durch das Wasser hervorgerufenen Lichtspiele liesen das Gesamtbild übernatürlich erscheinen.

Sie folgten einem geschwungenen, steinernen Aufgang, welcher sich hinter dem Brunnen befand, zu einer höher gelegenen Etage. Eine Art Alkoven, welcher den Innenraum an der Wand entlang durchzog. Man konnte so einmal an der Wand entlang gehen und dabei immer nach unten in die Mitten zu besagtem Brunnen schauen. An einem etwas breiteren Stück dieses Innenbalkons stand eine Gruppe Personen, die meisten davon Elfen.

Zwei davon stachen jedoch sofort heraus: ein rothaariger großer Mann mit blasser Hauptfarbe. Er trug und hier blickte Harry überrascht auf, Roben! Und zwar sehr elegante Roben. Die Hauptfarben waren Blau, Lila (Harry hatte die Vermutung, dass diese Farbe in Azeroth überaus beliebt war) und Gold. Seine Stiefel waren aus robustem Leder. Es folgte eine dunkelblaue weite Hose, welche von offenbar 2 Gürteln, welche in einer Schnalle endeten, gehalten wurde. Die Gürtelschnalle selber war ein goldenes Augen. Sein Oberkörper war von einem schlichten weißen Hemd bedeckt, über welchem er eine Weste in selbigem Blau trug, welches auch seine Hosen zierte. In die Weste selbst waren offenbar einige goldene Runen eingestickt, deren Bedeutung ihm fremd war. Die Überrobe des Mannes war von kräftigem Lila. Am Ärmelsaum waren feine goldene Stickereien zu erkennen, außerdem ragte das weiße Hemd noch ein Stück darunter hervor. Auf der rechten Seite der Robe, auf Brusthöhe etwa, befand sich das selbe goldene Auge wie auf der Gürtelschnalle. Darunter waren diesmal noch zusätzlich 3 goldene Dolche, die nebeneinander angeordnet waren und deren Klingen vom Auge wegzeigten. Er trug einen langen Stab, welcher größer als er selbst war. Der Stab selbst war offenbar rot, hatte jedoch einige goldene Verzierungen am Schaft entlang. Am Auffälligsten war das obere Ende des Stabes. Es schien dort eine brennende Kugel zu schweben. Um diese Kugel waren 2 Halbkreisförmige Gebilde aus dem selben Gold gegenüber angeordnet, welches auch den Rest des Stabes teilweise zierte. Faszinierend war, dass die Halbkreise von keiner sichtbaren Macht gehalten wurden, auch bewegten sie sich abwechselnd und recht langsam auf und ab.

Die zweite Gestalt war eindeutig eine weibliche Nachtelfe ... und sie war barfuß. Harry war es etwas peinlich, dass ihm dies als erstes aufgefallen war, doch niemand war perfekt. Es schien sich hierbei um Tyrande zu handeln. Wenn er sich jemals eine Hohepriesterin hätte vorstellen sollen, dann wäre ihre Kleidung wohl sehr treffend. Eine leuchtend weißes Kleid, schulter- und armfrei, dass bis zum Boden reichte. Es war von feinster Seide und trug einfache Verzierungen im Brustbereich. Ihre Türkisblauen Haare, welche sie offen trug, wurden zudem durch einen silbernen Stirnreif verziert. Aus dem selben Silber bestanden auch die beiden Unterarmschienen, die mit einigen verschnörkelten Mustern bedeckt waren. Sie hatte die selbe hellviolette Hautfarbe wie Ariel. Sie sah jedoch definitiv älter aus als seine Druidenführerin.

"Wie alt ist sie?" Fragte Harry leise als sie sich der Gruppe näherten, während er unauffällig Richtung Tyrande zeigte.

Ariel verzog kurz die Stirn. "Ich weiß es nicht genau, ehrlich gesagt, doch über 10000 Jahre mindestens."

WIE BITTE? Ok, Stop Harry. Wenn diese Elfe 10000 Jahre alt sein soll, wie alt ist dann Ariel?

"Ähm, ich hätte da noch eine Frage, an dich, es wäre p-persönlich, wenn du nichts d-dagegen hättest?" Flüsterte Harry leise und schluckte unweigerlich ob der kommenden Antwort.

"825"

"Huh?"

"825, du wolltest doch sicher mein Alter wissen, nicht war?"

"Oh, ... oh, ja. Ja, ähm, das wollte ich. Wow, ok, jetzt verstehe ich warum du mich immer jung nennst. Ich, ähm, d-dachte du wärst irgendwas bei 20 oder so."

"Die Nachtelfen altern nicht und gehören zu den unsterblichen Völkern." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde traurig als sie fortfuhr. "Nun ja, wir gehörten zu ihnen. Es hat sich vor einigen Jahren geändert, befürchte ich. Auch dies ist eine Geschichte für ein andermal."

Sie waren nur beinahe bei der Gruppe angekommen, hielten jedoch gebührlich Abstand und warteten, bis man sie ansprechen würde. In dem Moment riss eine mächtige, tiefe Stimme ihn aus seinem mentalen Bearbeitunsprozess nachtelfischen Alters. Die Stimme war in seine Richtung gewandt.

"Wie überaus ... interessant. Du, Junge, nenn mir deinen Namen!"

Als er aufblickte um die Quelle der Stimme zu finden, sah er in das markante Gesicht des rothaarigen Sprechers.


	4. Chapter 4

An: _Hallo! Ich hab noch ein paar kurze Infos. Ich hoffe ihr findet keinen Anstoß daran, wenn ich einige Umstände aus dem Warcraft Universum nicht exakt wie im Original beschreibe. Ich habe anfangs bereits einmal erwähnt, dass ich mir vieles zurecht biege und bitte erneut um Euer Verständnis dafür. Um ein Beispiel zu geben. Am Ende des Kapitels wird ein "Magie zu Ehren" von Rhonin zu hören sein. Ich habe dies zum offiziellen Gruß/Abschied für Magier gemacht. So etwas wie "Möge die Mach mit dir sein". Ich weiß nicht ob es bereits so etwas für Magier gibt und habe daher einfach meinen eigenen genommen. :)_

_Ansonsten vielen Dank an Forrest1984 und Naltia für die Reviews! Es freut mich sehr, dass euch die Geschichte soweit gefällt! Um vielleicht auf einige eurer Kuriositäten einzugehen: _

_Harry wird natürlich auch eine Lady an seiner Seite finden, kann den Armen doch nicht solo lassen! :)_

_Was seine alte Welt angeht. Nun, es existiert ja immer noch die Prophezeiung und auf die eine oder andere Art wird sie wohl erfüllt werden müssen. Mehr wirst du wohl nicht erfahren :P ... voerst._

_Wer der Rothaarige ist, wirst du gleich herausfinden :o) _

**Nur kurze Zeit zuvor**

Als Rhonin sich diesen Morgen von der Violetten Zitadelle Dalarans aufmachte, um eine diplomatische Mission nach Darnassus zu starten, rechnete er mit Politik, dem Wiedersehen seiner guten Freundin Tyrande und dem möglichen Lösen von Problemen. Probleme welche aufkamen, als das dunkle Portal erneut geöffnet wurde. Als Anführer der Kirin Tor, in seiner Treue zur Allianz und diplomatischen Freundschaft mit der Horde, oblag es in seinen Händen einige Magier zur Unterstützung der Truppen, welche durch das Portal gingen, zu schicken. Somit gehörte er zu denen, die sich mit den restlichen Anführern von Horde und vor allem Allianz beratschlagten, wie ein weiteres Vorgehen aussehen könnte. Glücklicherweise waren die Probleme mittlerweile nur noch von kleiner Natur. Er selber wurde nicht benötigt, der mächtige Khadgar lenkte das Handeln der Magier vor Ort. Die Situation in der Scherbenwelt hatte sich gebessert. Illidan Stormrages Generäle und Offiziere fielen zu Hauf und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis die vereinten Streitkräfte und Helden den schwarzen Tempel stürmen würden.

Nein, seine persönliche Aufmerksamkeit galt nicht dem anderen Ende des dunklen Portals. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag im Norden, im hohen Norden. Er ahnte etwas, etwas überaus widerwärtiges war daran aufzuwachen und es war seine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass Dalaran bereit war. Die Stadt war wieder aufgebaut, Magie selbst hatte dies möglich gemacht und erneut war sie ein Zentrum des Lehrens und Lernens von Magiern jeden Alters. Erneut wurde über die Kirin Tor geflüstert. Einige sahen den Robenträgern mit Vorsicht und Misstrauen hinterher, andere mit ungleicher Ehrfurcht. Doch gebraucht werden würden sie, dessen war er sich sicher. Er hatte einen Plan, oder eher eine Idee, sollten sich seine Befürchtungen, das kalte Nordend betreffend, bestätigen.

Seine Gespräche mit Tyrande neigten sich dem Ende, es ging nur um ein simples Nachschubproblem, als er es spürte, oder besser _ihn_. Seine magischen Sinne lauschten und die Haare auf seinen Armen stellten sich auf als er den Ursprung suchte. Die Person schien näher zu kommen. Er lauschte Tyrande nur noch mit einem halben Ohr als er die Richtung suchte, aus der dieser Ansturm arkaner Energien kam. Es war Stärke, wie er sie nur selten spürte. Ihm näherte sich ein Magier, dessen war er sich sicher! Seine arkanen Ströme schienen etwas wild und zügellos, doch er trug eine Macht mit sich herum die Ihresgleichen suchte. Die fremde Person dürfte sich mit ihm selbst oder Khadgar messen können, beeindruckend! Etwas, wozu sonst nur noch Jaina, die Lady Proudmoore in der Lage war. Zumindest wenn man unter den Magiern bleiben wollte.

Dort! Das war er, der Junge neben der Druidin! Rhonin musterte ihn im Augenwinkel und stellte fest, dass er nicht sonderlich beeindruckend aussah. Doch er war sich sicher, dieser Junge hatte sehr hohes arkanes Potential. Es wunderte ihn wenig, dass die anderen Magiefähigen Anwesenden davon nichts mitzubekommen schienen. Er würde auch keinen Protegé in den Fähigkeiten der Magie des Lichts und dem resoluten Glauben seiner Kirche erkennen. Man musste schon ein Angehöriger der jeweiligen Schule sein, um jemanden der Seinen von weitem am magischen Muster erkennen zu können und er war nun einmal der einzige anwesende Magier ... Tyrandes musikalische Stimme riss ihn kurz aus seinem gedanklichen Dickicht.

"... war es mir erneut eine große Freude, dass du uns besuchen konntest, Rhonin. Ich sehe dich viel zu selten in letz..."

Er hob eine Hand um sie kurz zu unterbrechen und versuchte ihr mit einem Blick deutlich zu machen, dass er weder ihre Autorität untergraben wollte, noch sie sonst irgendwie zu beleidigen versuchte. Doch er konnte nicht länger warten, er musste sich diesem ... Phänomen, widmen. Ein sanftes Lächeln auf Tyrandes Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass sie sich zum Glück nicht angegriffen fühlte. Er wandte damit seine volle Aufmerksamkeit dem ungleichen Paar an Neuankömmlingen zu. Der Junge sah gerade zu Boden, offenbar in Gedanken, als er ihn ansprach.

"Wie überaus ... interessant. Du, Junge, nenn mir deinen Namen!"

_Ok, das war vielleicht doch ein wenig aufgeblasen_, ging es Rhonin im nachhinein durch den Kopf. _Bei Medivh, ich bin doch kein verdammter König! _Der Kopf des Jungen hob sich und er blickte in 2 smaragdgrüne Augen und war sich spätestens in diesem Moment sicher, dass der junge Mensch vor ihm gewaltiges Potential hatte. Er konnte es deutlich in seinen Augen erkennen.

Harry seinerseits konnte im Augenwinkel ausmachen, dass Ariel den Rothaarigen zu kennen schien. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne zu dem Sprecher und sah in 2 beeindruckend blaue Augen. Sie zeigten große Macht, ähnlich wie man sie bei Dumbledore sah, nur wesentlich ausdrucksstärker. Es fehlte ihnen das lästige Funkeln, dafür konnte er deutlich einen gesunden Anflug Humor in ihnen sehen. Ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass scheinbar alle Anwesenden auf seine Antwort zu warten schienen.

"Öhm, Har-Harry Potter, ... Sir"

"Welch ungewöhnlicher Name, ... selbst für einen Menschen." Proklamierte eine der Anwesenden Elfen in etwas herablassender Art. Ein harscher Blick Rhonins brachte besagte Elfe rasch zum schweigen und sie senkte ihren Kopf entschuldigend in Richtung Rhonin und Tyrande, welche ebenfalls nicht sonderlich zufrieden mit ihr aussah.

"Harry ist in der Tat ein recht seltsamer Name für einen Menschen mein junger Freund." Rhonin rieb sich das Kinn während er ihn mustertet.

"Nun, ähm, Sir, es ist die kürzere Version meines Namens. Mein kompletter Name ist Harold James Potter. Der Mittelname ist der meines Vaters und mein Vorname wird meistens einfach durch Harry ersetzt. Dort wo ich herkomme ist es so üblich."

"Wie kurios! Doch Harold ist für unsere Gefilde wesentlich angemessener. Also junger Harold, was meinst du mit 'Dort wo du herkommst'? Mir ist keine menschliche Nation bekannt, welche solche Namensgebungen nutzt."

Harry rieb sich nervös die Hände, er wollte seine Herkunft nicht gerade zu jedem auf Azeroth einfach so heraus plaudern. Er blickte sich hilfesuchend nach Ariel um, welche sein Dilemma zu verstehen schien.

"Meister Rhonin, Hohepriesterin Whisperwind, die Herkunft meines jungen Begleiters ist der Grund weswegen wir euch aufsuchen wollten, Lady Whisperwind. Wenn ihr gestattet, dann würden wir dies gerne vertraulich besprechen, ihr werdet schnell verstehen warum."

Tyrande musterte Ariel und sah ihr kritisch in die Augen. Die Druidin hielt dem bohrenden Blick der älteren Nachtelfe stand. Was auch immer Tyrande in den Augen Ariels sah, es schien Grund genug zu sein, um mit einem Nicken und einer entlassenden Handbewegung alle anderen Anwesenden weg zu schicken, sodass nur Rhonin, Ariel, Tyrande und Harry übrig blieben. Die Führerin der Nachtelfennation warte bis alle außer Hörweite waren und wandte sich an das ungleiche paar.

"Ich denke es gibt eine Geschichte zu erzählen und ich bin gespannt, worüber sie handelt."

Rhonin gab ein zustimmendes Nicken und wartete, dass Harry begann. Harry, der in der etwas privateren Atmosphäre nun weniger nervös war, erzählte den beiden Anwesenden die selbe Geschichte wie er sie auch Ariel im Eschental geschildert hatte. Als er geendet hatte sah er erwartungsvoll zu dem Mann, den Ariel Rhonin nannte, auf. Er spürte zu ihm eine seltsame Verbindung, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Es kam ihm so vor, als hielte Rhonin einen Teil seiner Zukunft auf Azeroth in der Hand.

"Du fühlst es nicht war? Die Verbindung, das vertraute Gefühl, eine Gabe zu teilen."

Harry nickte nur. "Was ist das, Sir?"

"Ich bin Rhonin Redhair, der auch Rhonin Dragonheart genannt wird. Ich bin das momentane Oberhaupt der Kirin Tor, der Magier von Dalaran und du mein junger Freund, bist ein Magier. " Rhonin runzelte kurz die Stirn. "Wundert mich so gesehen nun weniger, nachdem ich deine Geschichte gehört habe. Deine Magie scheint der der Magier Azeroths noch am ähnlichsten zu sein. Was du spürst ist genau diese Verbindung. Dein arkaner Strom hat mich als einen anderen Magier erkannt, jemanden, der dir gleich ist."

Tyrande hob daraufhin nur eine ihrer Augenbrauen, sie schien von diesem Ausgang der Ereignisse ansonsten jedoch weniger beeindruckt oder wenn sie war, dann sah man es ihr nicht an. Ariel schien positiv überrascht. Sie konnte sich Harry gut als Magier vorstellen und Rhonins Worte ergaben Sinn. Was sie über seine Magie wusste, war in der Tat der der Magier am ähnlichsten. Harry seinerseits wusste nicht, was es bedeutete ein Magier zu sein. Scheinbar war es etwas ähnliches wie ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe und er wusste nicht, ob er dies nun gut oder schlecht finden sollte. Wenn es jedoch bedeutete ebenfalls einer dieser ... Kirin Tor ... zu werden, dann stand eines für Harry fest. Er würde alles tun um eine Robe zu tragen die **nicht **lila war!

"Wa-was bedeutet das für mich?"

"Sollte Lady Whisperwind keine Einwände haben, dann würde ich dich mit nach Dalaran nehmen, wo wir dich zu einem Magier ausbilden können. Selbstverständlich ist dies ein Angebot, kein Zwang. Du kannst es ablehnen, falls das dein Wunsch sein sollte."

"Ähm,... Meister Rhonin, könntet ihr mir eventuell mehr über Magier erzählen und diese, äh, Kirin Tor?"

"Ah selbstverständlich, du kannst es natürlich nicht wissen. Hmmm, ich fange vielleicht direkt im Zentrum an und das Zentrum ist Dalaran. Dalaran selbst kann man als eine Stadt der Magier bezeichnen. Wir heißen jeden Magier von Horde und Allianz bei uns willkommen. Dir wurden Horde und Allianz noch nicht erläutert oder?" Auf ein Kopfschütteln Harrys nickte er kurz und fuhr fort. "Um es knapp zu machen, Horde und Allianz setzen sich aus jeweils 5 Völkern zusammen. Auf Seiten der Allianz wirst du Gnome, Nachtelfen, Zwerge, Draenei und natürlich auch Menschen finden. Die Horde wird aus Orks, Trollen, Blutelfen, Tauren und dem Untoten Volk der Verlassenen gebildet." Harry verlor etwas Gesichtsfarbe bei der Nennung eines Volkes von Untoten, kommentierte es jedoch sonst nicht. "Es gab eine Zeit, da Horde und Allianz in argen Konflikten lagen, auch kriegerischer Natur. Ein gemeinsames Übel, welches komplett Azeroth bedrohte sorgte für ein Bündnis der beiden Parteien. Ein brüchiger Frieden, wie man erwähnen muss. Es gibt nur wenige, die sich wirklich darum bemühen, diesen Frieden aufrecht zu erhalten und Extremisten beider Seiten trauen der Anderen keinen Schritt weit und versuchen Mitglieder der jeweils anderen Fraktion zu kriegerischen Handluchen zu provozieren." Er schüttelte etwas traurig mit dem Kopf. "Wie dem auch sei, ein neues gemeinsames Übel, die Öffnung des dunklen Portals, hat dazu geführt, dass beide Seiten ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut einem gemeinsamen Feind widmeten. Dalaran selbst und vorallem die Kirin Tor, sind im Grund eine neutrale Basis. Magier gibt es bei Menschen ebenso wie Blutelfen, bei Gnomen wie auch Trollen. Auch die Draenei und die Verlassenen haben Talent für die Magie der Magier gezeigt und Magier aller Völker sind in Dalaran willkommen. Die Stadt hat ihre speziellen Rückzugsgebiete für Horde und Allianzmitglieder, doch zumeist verhalten sich alle friedlich. Sie alle betreiben Forschung in verschiedenen Gebieten der Magie der Magier, etwas das sie verbindet. Die Herren von Dalaran sind die Kirin Tor. Die Kirin Tor sind die Magierelite, wenn du so willst. Die Mächtigsten und Talentiertesten unter ihnen werden aufgenommen und erhalten einen Platz in der violetten Zitadelle, dem Sitz der Kirin Tor in der Stadt selbst. Hast du soweit Fragen?"

"Sind auch von jedem Volk Mitglieder der Kirin Tor?"

"Ah ja, das wäre mein nächster Punkt, die Zusammensetzung und Struktur der Kirin Tor. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, nein, zu den Kirin Tor gehören hauptsächlich Menschen und Blutelfen, die ehemaligen Hochelfen von Quel'Thalas. Diese beiden Völker haben bisher das größte Talent für die Wege der Magier gezeigt, wohingegen die restlichen Völker erst noch aufschließen müssen. Einige Gnome sind allerdings ebenfalls Mitglieder der Kirin Tor. Als Kirin Tor stellen wir eine extra Fraktion dar, wenn du so willst. Wir dienen als neutrale Diplomaten zwischen den Völkern, als Handelspartner seltener Artefakte, wir sind Berater und vor allem auch Forscher. Kommt es zu großen Problem, die ganz Azeroth beschäftigen, dann sind wir auch Kämpfer, wenn dies verlangt wird. An der Spitze der Kirin Tor steht das Konzil der Sechs. Ein Rat aus 6 Mitgliedern, deren Identität für Nichtmitglieder des Rates unbekannt ist. Einer dieser 6 ist das Oberhaupt der Kirin Tor und damit ihr Anführer. Seit wenigen Jahren begleite ich diese Position. Unter dem Rat stehen die Erzmagier. Sie erhalten direkte Weisungen vom Rat und übernehmen selbst die ... anspruchsvolleren Missionen. Sie begleiten zudem die obersten Verwaltungsstellen der Stadt. Beispielsweise die Wartung und Katalogisierung der Bibliothek, die Oberaufsicht über unser Finanzwesen und so weiter. Darunter folgen die Magier, sie tragen den niedrigsten Rang innerhalb der Kirin Tor. Doch lass dich davon nicht täuschen junger Harold. Selbst ein Magier der Kirin Tor ist immer noch eine ernst zu nehmende Macht für sich allein, sonst wäre er kein Mitglied. Ich habe dein Potential für die arkanen Magieschulen der Magier bereits gespürt als du den Tempel betreten hast. Ich mache dir daher ein seltenes Angebot. Wenn du es wünschst, dann werde ich dich als Initiant und Schüler in die Reihen der Kirin Tor aufnehmen. Du hast Talent und bringst bereits ausergewöhnliche Erfahrungen aus deiner eigenen Welt mit. Ich sehe eine beeindruckende Zukunft in dir und bin mir sicher, dass du der Kirin Tor würdig bist."

Harry hatte während der Erklärung soviele Informationen gespeichert wie ihm irgendwie möglich war. Es gefiel ihm zwar nicht so sonderlich gut Teil irgendeiner Elite zu sein und im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, andererseits vielen ihm erneut Schicksals Worte ein. Das Neue zu umarmen und zu akzeptieren. Wenn er es so sah, dann hatte er hier die Möglichkeit von den Besten zu lernen und ihm wurde scheinbar nichts verheimlicht, kein Wissen zurückgehalten. Es würde ihn nicht wundern wenn andere sonst was für Kunststücke vollführen würden um dieses Angebot zu erhalten. Was ihn etwas aus der Bahn warf, waren Rhonins letzte Worte. Welches Potential? Er hatte bisher nicht wirklich während seiner magischen Ausbildung heraus gestochen. Andererseits war dies Dalaran und nicht Hogwarts, wer weiß wie es hier laufen würde?

Harry sah mit resolutem Blick zu Rhonin und nickte deutlich. "Ich werde das Angebot annehmen. Es wäre mir eine Ehre ein Mitglied der Kirin Tor zu werden."

Rhonin lächelte zufrieden. "Ausgezeichnet junger Schüler. Ich werde dies noch mit dem Rat besprechen müssen, doch sie werden keine Einsprüche erheben, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Es geschieht nicht häufig, dass kein bereits ausgebildeter Magier in unsere Reihen aufgenommen wird. Ich erwarte, dass du dein Bestes gibst und deine jeweiligen Lehrer mit Respekt behandelst. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen, wir werden direkt aufbrechen Initiant Harold Potter"

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich an Tyrande.

"Es war mir eine Freunde dich wieder zu sehen Tyrande. Du weisst, du kannst mich jederzeit kontaktieren sollten erneute Probleme auftreten. _Ande'thoras-ethil" (Mögen Eure Sorgen geringer werden.)_

_"Del'Nadris" (Macht es gut!) _Mit diesen Worten lächelte Tyrande Whisperwind kurz in die Gruppe, ehe sie sich umwandte und davon ging.

"Ich danke euch, Druidin des Cenarius, dafür, dass ihr einem zukünftigen Magier ausgeholfen habt. Er steht in eurer Schuld und eventuell hat er einmal die Gelegenheit sie zu begleichen. _Del'Nadris_"

"Es war keine Ursache und ich hätte es für jeden anderen auch getan, _Del'Nadris_" War ihre neutrale Antwort. Sie wandte sich an Harry und realisierte, dass sie ihn so schnell wohl nicht wieder sehen würde. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl des Verlustes breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, als sie erneut in seinen grünen Augen gefangen war.

"Es war mir eine große Freunde dich kennen gelernt zu haben. So Elune will, werden wir uns vielleicht wieder sehen junger Magier Harry." Damit lächelte sie. "Ich behalte mir das Recht vor dich Harry zu nennen. Bezeichnen wir es als mein Vorrecht dafür, dass ich dich ... gefunden habe" Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, eine Handlung die sie selber wohl ebenso überraschte wie ihn, doch die sich gleichzeitig sehr angenehm anfühlte. "Gib auf dich Acht." Waren ihre geflüsterten Abschiedsworte, bevor sie sich umdrehte und raschen Schrittes davon eilte. Niemals dürfte er die dunklen Verfärbungen ihrer Wangen sehen!

Harry währenddessen hatte gar nicht die Chance zu antworten, nicht das er dazu überhaupt in der Lage gewesen wäre. Sein Mund stand zwar offen, doch kein Laut kam heraus. Die Finger seiner linken Hand fuhren über die Stelle, an der Ariels Lippen seine Haupt berührt hatten. Es hatte ein seltsam angenehmes Kribbeln hinterlassen. Er riss sich aus seiner Starre und sah mit hochrotem Kopf zu Rhonin nur um ihn breit grinsend zurückblickend zu finden.

Rhonin selbst kam nicht umhin die gesamte Szene überaus amüsant zu finden. Es erinnerte ihn irgendwie an ihn und seine Frau Vereesa, die zwar eine Hochelfe, doch eine Elfe nichts desto trotz war. Und dieser Junge, noch ein halbes Kind, schien doch irgendwie auf dem besten Weg zu sein das Herz einer Nachtelfe zu gewinnen. Nicht irgendeiner Nachtelfe, einer Druidin noch dazu, die doch eher unter sich bleiben und Kontakt mit anderen meiden.

Er lachte laut. "Komm mit junger Mann, es wird Zeit für uns aufzubrechen."

Die Beiden liefen den Balkon entlang und in einen separaten, leeren Raum. Harry fragte sich was sie hier wollten als Rhonin sich zu ihm umwandte.

"Deine erste Lektion Schüler, gib gut acht! Ein Magier ist in der Lage sich mit dem entsprechenden Training zu teleportieren. Ebenso kann er, wenn er über genügend Talent und Macht verfügt ein Portal öffnen, um anderen Personen ebenfalls die Reise an den Ort der Bestimmung zu ermöglichen. Allerdings kennt dieser Zauber seine Grenzen. Wir können ein Portal nur zu einem bestimmten Koordinatenpunkt öffnen. Die Koordinaten zu berechnen ist schwierig und verlangt viel magisches Feingefühl sowie Wissen über die Zusammensetzung und Wirkungsweise eines Zaubers dieser Natur. Aus diesem Grund sind unsere Reiseoptionen begrenz. Wir kennen die Koordinatenpunkte der meisten großen Städte. Man könnte sich die Mühe machen auch noch andere Punkte zu errechnen, doch dies ist im Grunde nicht notwendig. Man kann von den Städten aus zumeist auf nichtmagischem Wege recht komfortabel per Greif reisen. Nun gut, tritt einen Schritt zurück Harold, ich werde uns ein Portal nach Dalaran öffnen."

Damit schloss Rhonin die Augen in offensichtlicher Konzentration und lies seinen Kopf nach vorne kippen, sodass sein Kinn nahezu seine Brust berührte. Der unaufmerksame Beobachter mag denken, dass Rhonin eingeschlafen sei, Harry jedoch spürte, wie sich die Luft im Raum langsam in Bewegung setzt und die feine Staubschickt des Bodens aufgewirbelt wurde. Es dauerte nur Sekunden bevor sich ein Dreieck aus leuchtend blauen Linien auf dem Boden bildete. Rhonin stand in dessen Mitte, während eine Spitze direkt vor ihm lag und die anderen beiden rechts und links hinter ihm. Die Länge der einzelnen Seiten war gleich und lag bei etwas unter einem Meter. Es bildeten sich daraufhin 3 Kreise an jeder Spitze. Die Kreise bestanden aus der selben blau leuchtenden Linie und berührten exakt eine Spitze des Dreiecks. Die Kreise rotierten, was vor allem deutlich wurde, als sich in jedem der Kreise eine andere Rune bildete.

Harry konnte nur mit großen Augen starren, ob des Schauspiels an fremder Magie. Er konnte sehen, wie sich die hinteren beiden rotierenden Runen der vorderen näherten, indem sie an der Linie des Dreiecks förmlich entlang wanderten. Umso näher sie sich kamen, umso schneller rotierten sie, bis zu dem Moment da sie alle drei übereinander lagen, grell blau aufleuchteten und eine hellblaue Säule von etwa zwei Meter in die Höhe Schoss. Kurioser Weise war Harrys einziger gedanklicher Kommentar dazu, dass die Säule zum Glück nicht lila war!

Er beobachtete gerade noch das schimmernde Gebilde, welches aus der Rune geschossen kam, als Rhonin plötzlich seine Augen aufriss und seinen Kopf erneut anhob. Er holte mit dem Arm, welcher seinen Stab hielt, weit aus und stieß die Spitze seines Stabes direkt in das Zentrum der Säule. Harry hätte vermutet, dass der Stab einfach durch das magische Gebilde hindurch geglitten wäre, doch stattdessen entstand ein sich ausbreitender Riss an der Stelle, an der Stabspitze und magische Säule aufeinander trafen. Der Riss wuchs und teilte die Säule im Zentrum, lies sie oben und unten jedoch in Verbindung miteinander. Das entstehenden Loch wurde größer und formte die einstige Säule zunächst oval förmig und schließlich kreisrund. Die Rune am Boden stoppte ihre Rotation und verblasste komplett, das Dreieck kurz darauf folgend. Die Erschaffung des Portals hatte eine gute halbe Minute gedauert und es war eines der faszinierendsten Stücke Magie die er jemals gesehen hatte.

Harry kam einige Schritte näher und betrachtete sich das Gebilde neugierig. Ein Kreis aus bläulicher Magie den zuweilen kleine Blitze entlang wanderten und der scheinbar mitten im Raum "stand". Erst dann blickte er einmal direkt in das Zentrum des Kreises und sah das Bild einer Stadt. Er sah zu Rhonin der sein Werk zufrieden abnickte und Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Was du dort siehst Harold, ist Dalaran. Dir sind die drei Runen am Boden aufgefallen?"

Harry nickte.

"Die drei Runen bilden die Koordinatenpunkte für das Ziel des Portals. Ihre Kombination erlaubt uns das Finden eines Punktes in einem dreidimensionalen Raum. Länge, Breite und Höhe. Die Magie selbst faltet den Raum für uns, sodass der Weg nicht länger vorhanden ist. Man könnte sagen wir erreichen unser Ziel mit einem Schritt, ohne den Weg gehen zu müssen und ohne Umwege. Enorm praktisch, wenn du mich fragst. Es gibt noch andere Arten von Portalen. Dimensionsportale beispielsweise arbeiten nicht über das Falten des Raumes. Dort wird zumeist eine Art Tunnel erzeugt durch den man in rascher Geschwindigkeit gesogen wird."

Harry kam nicht umhin diese Art des Reisens mit Apparation und Portschlüsseln zu vergleichen und war sich sicher, dass diese eher wie die letztere Variante funktionierten. Man wurde durch einen "Tunnel" gesogen und ging nicht durch gefalteten Raum. _Hmm, Apparation und Portschlüssel können mit Schilden geblockt werden, ich fragen mich ..._

"Ähm, Meister Rhonin, kann man Portale oder, uh, Teleportation mit Schilden und Zaubern blocken? Also das man ein Gebäude mit magischen Schilden schützt, welche Teleportaion oder Portale stoppen?"

"Man kann in der Tat mit speziellen Schilden den magischen Transport blockieren. Auf der anderen Seite wirst du so etwas selten vorfinden. Wie ich bereits erwähnte benötigt Teleportation und Portalreisen exakteste Berechnungen. Wenn man also ein Gebäude zu Fuß betreten kann, warum sich dann die Mühe machen, Tage damit zu verbringen die Teleportationsdaten dafür zu errechnen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass man sich dafür in dem Gebäude befinden muss um zu wissen wo mögliche Möbel stehen und sich Wände befinden. Man will schließlich nicht **in **einem Tisch landen. Manch einer mag jedoch zur Sicherheit noch einen Schild gegen magische Reisen errichten." war Rhonins etwas sarkastische Antwort.

"Wie du also sicher bereits erkannt hast junger Harold, ist diese Art des Transports wirklich nur für längere Reisen gedacht und um den ansonsten anstehenden Aufwand für solche zu verringern."

Harry war in dem Moment etwas enttäuscht darüber, noch nicht zu wissen, wie man apparieren konnte. Es hätte ihm einen gewaltigen Vorteil gebracht. Rhonins letzter Kommentar bestätigte auch seine Vermutung, dass diese Welt im Vergleich zu seiner etwas Rückständig war. Nun ja, zumindest im Vergleich mit der Muggelwelt. Allem nach was er bisher gesehen hatte, würde man Azeroths Fortschritt wohl auf spätes Mittelalter oder Beginn der frühen Neuzeit datieren. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er natürlich noch nicht sooo viel von Azeroth gesehen und es wurde wohl Zeit für den nächsten Abschnitt, Dalaran.

Er blickte aus seinen Gedanken auf und lächelte Rhonin kurz an. Dieser grinste etwas jugendlich zurück und bewegte sich ohne Umschweife auf das Portal zu, nur um direkt hindurch zu gehen. Auf der anderen Seite drehte er sich um, winkte kurz mit dem selben Grinsen im Gesicht und bedeutete Harry ebenfalls hindurch zu gehen. Er näherte sich dem Portal vorsichtig, nahm seinen Mut zusammen und schritt aufrecht gehend hindurch. Wie bereits beim betreten von Darnassus spürte er auch diesmal rein gar nichts. Rhonin und er standen in einem quadratischen Innenhof aus weißem Stein. Drei Seiten des Hofes waren mit einer weißen Mauer abgeschirmt, die Vierte jedoch war komplett offen und führte zu einer Treppe. Wie er bereits von der anderen Seite des Portals aus sehen konnte, befanden sie sich an einem etwas höher gelegenen Punkt der Stadt.

Harry würde sich nicht wundern, wenn dies gedacht war, um mögliche Ankömmlinge zu beeindruckend. Und der Innenhof war ganz offensichtlich eine Art magischer Eingang. Man konnte ständig Personen sehen die aus einem hellblauen magischen Schein heraus erschienen oder auch das ein oder andere Portal, welches sich öffnete. Er war Rhonin derweil zur Treppe gefolgt, von wo aus man einen Blick über die Stadt werfen konnte. Harry **war** beeindruckt.

"Willkommen in Dalaran, Harold Potter"

Das erste was Harry auffiel war nicht die Stadt sondern das mächtige Gebirge im Hintergrund.

"Was du dort siehst ist das Alterac Gebirge. Die Stadt befindet sich an dessem nord - westlichen Ausläufer."

Rhonin war seinem Blick offenbar gefolgt. Die Stadt selber war von keiner Mauer umgeben und kreisförmig angeordnet. Überhaupt schien die gesamte Stadt einer gewissen Symmetrie zu folgen. Er konnte einige Viertel erkennen, die, wie der Innenhof, als Quadrate angeordnet waren. Auch das Straßennetz machte einen durchdachten Eindruck. Die Straßen schienen aus einem, zu seinem Unmut, violettem Pflaster zu bestehen. Die meisten Gebäude bestanden aus dem selben hellen Stein, der bereits den Innenhof zeichnete. Die Dächer waren in der selben Farbe gehalten wie die Straße und die sich darauf reflektierende Sonne gab der Stadt einen violetten Glanz. Er konnte viele elegante Türme und Gebäude erkennen. Die Gebäude waren offenbar mit viel Geschickt erreichtet worden, sodass die gesamte Stadt einen sehr erlesenen und edlen Eindruck machte. Die Luft war frisch und er konnte keinerlei Abfall erkennen. An den Straßenrändern waren zumeist Bäume gepflanzt oder kleinere Gärten angeordnet. An einigen Türmen oder Gebäuden sah er Banner mit dem goldenen Auge und den 3 Dolchen darunter auf lilanem Grund, zweifelsfrei das Zeichen der Kirin Tor. Eines der Gebäude überragte jedoch alle anderen. Es war nicht nur größer und imposanter als der Rest, sondern hatte auch den mächtigsten und höchsten Turm. Es strahlte förmlich Macht aus. Es befand sich an einem Ende der Stadt. Nun ja, wenn man bei einer kreisförmigen Stadt von einem Ende reden konnte ...

Sie stiegen die wenigen Stufen hinab und gingen die Straße entlang nach rechts. Um sie herum konnte Harry viele Robenträger erkennen. Alle von unterschiedlichem Alter und Geschlecht. Nicht jeder trug die typischen Farben der Kirin Tor. Einige Roben waren so bunt und grell wie die Dumbledores, andere waren eher einfacher und unauffälliger gehalten. Nicht wenige der Kirin Tor die ihm begegneten trugen eine Kapuze, sodass ihr Gesicht nicht zu erkennen war. Es schien wohl so eine Art Masche unter ihnen zu sein. Man musste ihnen lassen, dass es mysteriös und beeindruckend aussah. Jeder der Kirin Tor neigte sein Haupt in Respekt vor Rhonin, wenn sie an ihnen vorbei gingen.

Als sie über einen größeren Platz schlenderten vielen Harry auch das erste mal Personen von Völkern auf, die er bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung zu welchem Volk sie gehörten, konnte es jedoch zumindest bei einem vermuten. Zuerst dachte Harry, er wäre ein Malfoy. Sehr helle Haut, lange, blonde Haare, von respektabler Größe und das arrogante Gesicht waren allzu typisch für die Familie seines Schulerzfeindes. Erst bei genauem Hinsehen vielen ihm die langen spitzen Ohren auf. Er war also ein Elf! Es musste einer der Blutelfen sein, also ein Mitglied der Horde. Er trug keine Roben, sondern war in eine langärmlige Ledertunika und passende Hosen gekleidet. Die Hosen waren schwarz und die Tunika rot mit goldenen Kragenstickerein. Insgesamt würde Harry ihn in die Kategorie "reicher Schnösel" packen. Womit sich Harry unweigerlich die Frage stellte ob die Malfoys wohl Blutelfen in der Familie hatten?

Ein anderes ... Wesen ... ging gebeugt, hatte blaue Haut, lange Hauer, welche aus seinem Mund wuchsen, einen Nasenring und einige Ohrringe. Seine Haare waren von knalligem Grün und erinnerten ihn an eine typische Punkerfrisur. _Es _unterhielt sich mit einer elegant aussehenden Frau. Diese hatte ebenfalls blaue Haut, wenn auch dunkler, mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Sie trug 2 Hörner auf ihrem Kopf, welche nach hinten gebogen waren und hatte ein ansonsten enorm hübsches Gesicht. Als ihre graue Robe mit silbernen Stickereien etwas verrutschte konnte Harry sehen, dass sie keine Schuhe trug. Dies mag an dem einfachen Umstand gelegen haben, dass sie Hufe hatte!

Als sie den Platz überquert hatten konnte Harry sehen, dass sie sich dem großen Gebäude näherten, welches ihm bereits vorher aufgefallen war. Eine breite Treppe führte zu dem Gebäude hinauf, an dessen Ende sich ein großes Portal befand. Die Türen standen offen und führten die Beiden in einen großen rundlichen Raum. Auf dem Boden im Zentrum des Raumes war das Wappen der Kirin Tor zu sehen.

"Dies ist die violette Zitadelle, Harold. Komm mit, ich bringe dich zu deinem zukünftigen Quartier."

In der Zitadelle selbst begegneten ihnen nur noch Mitglieder der Kirin Tor, die, wie bereits vorher, Rhonin alle mit Respekt grüßten. Sie folgten einigen Treppen, gingen durch mehr Türen und noch mehr Gänge entlang. Harry war sich sicher irgendwo innerhalb des riesigen Turms zu befinden als sie vor einer schlichten Holztür stehen blieben.

"Lege deine Hand auf den Türnknauf." Wies ihn Rhonin an.

Als Harry der Aufforderung Folge, leistete, spürte er ein kurzes Kribbeln und sah die Umrisse der Türe weiß aufleuchten.

"Gut, damit werden nur du, ich sowie die restlichen Mitglieder des Rates in der Lage sein diese Türe zu öffnen. Wenn sich für dich eine Türe in der Zitadelle nicht öffnet, dann hast du entweder keinen Zugang weil es ein Quartier ist oder besitzt nicht die Autorität den Raum zu betreten. Es wird Türen geben, die sich dir als Schüler nicht öffnen. Solltest du den Rang eines Magiers erreichen, dann kann sich dies ändern. Andre Türen öffnen sich eventuell erst wenn du in den Stand eines Erzmagiers erhoben wirst. Dies soll verhindern, dass unsere Mitglieder an Wissen gelangen, für das sie noch nicht bereit sind, oder in Räume, für die sie keine Erlaubnis beziehungsweise Autorität haben."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür und schritt hinein. Harry folgte ihm und musterte sein neues Quartier. Es war und sah überaus komfortabel aus. Gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war ein großes Fenster zu sehen, welches einen Blick über den östlichen Teil der Stadt ermöglichte. In der Ferne sah er erneut die Gipfel des Alteracgebirges. Das Zentrum des Raumes bildete ein großer, weicher Teppich mit dem Kirin Tor Wappen. Darauf standen sich ein Sofa und 2 Sessel gegenüber. Dazwischen stand ein fein gearbeiteter Tisch. Die Wände waren mit Landschaftsbildern bestückt sowie 2 Bücherregalen, beide prall gefüllt.

Zwei Türen führten in ein mittelgroßes Bad mit einer Wanne, welche bequem 3 Personen fassen könnte, sowie ein geräumiges Schlafzimmer mit einem großen Bett und einem massiven Schrank für eine Garderobe, die er nicht besaß. Die seidige Bettwäsche war, wie könnte es anders sein, in dunklem violett gehalten mit einem durchaus eleganten, goldenen Stickmuster versehen. Wenn er über die Farbe einmal hinweg sah, dann machte das Bett einen fantastischen Eindruck.

"Nun Schüler Harold, zufrieden?" erklang Rhonins belustigte Stimme hinter ihm.

"Mehr als zufrieden, Meister Rhonin. Dies soll alles mir gehören?"

"So ist es. Solange du dich Mitglied der Kirin Tor nennst, ist dies dein Gemach. Außer selbstverständlich du würdest einmal innerhalb der Zitadelle umziehen."

Harry wusste zwar nicht warum er einmal umziehen sollte, nickte jedoch einfach.

"Gut, richte dich ein und sieh dich weiter um, aber bleibe bitte in deinem Quartier. Ich werde derweil mit dem Rat über deine Situation sprechen. Anschließend wird man dir mitteilen wie es weiter geht. Ich selber muss nach Stormwind reißen, König Wrynn erwartet mich dort. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute junger Harold. Wir sehen uns bald wieder, bis dahin. Magie zu ehren."

**Violette Zitadelle, Kammer der Luft**

Die Kammer der Luft war der Versammlungsraum der Rates der Kirin Tor. Die Kammer hatte scheinbar keine Wände, lediglich einen Boden. Wände und Decke bildeten einen "Film" verschiedener Wetterperioden, welche in rascher Geschwindigkeit vorbei zogen. Fünf Mitglieder standen Kreisförmig, Kapuzen aufgesetzt und warteten auf ihren Anführer. Als Rhonin in der Kammer erschien wurde er direkt angesprochen. Die Mitglieder des Rates kannten sich untereinander und er konnte Moderas Stimme erkennen.

"Sagt Rhonin, wer war der Junge an eurer Seite? Ich habe Euch gesehen als ihr die Zitadelle betreten habt. Ich bin neugierig, er war ungewöhnlich ..."

Rhonin sprach zu allen als er antwortete. "Er ist der Grund, warum wir uns heute treffen. ..."

Und damit erzählte er ihnen alles was er über Harold wusste. Nicht jeder war für Harrys Aufnahme, vor allem Aethas Sunreaver machte klar, dass er mit Rhonins Entscheidung nicht zufrieden war. Rhonin war sich recht sicher, dass der Hochelf den Titel "Anführer der Kirin Tor" gerne für sich beansprucht hätte. Er war einer der wenigen Hochelfen, welche der Magiesucht widerstanden, was sehr für seine Stärke sprach. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass Aethas gegen Rhonin arbeitete und seine Entscheidungen kritisierte. Doch es war Rhonin, welcher Ansirem Runeweavers Nachfolge antrat. Ansirem selber trat freiwillig zurück und überlies Rhonin seine Position, blieb jedoch ein Mitglied des Rates. Letztendlich wurde der Hochelfen - Erzmagier überstimmt und Harry wurde in den Reihen der Kirin Tor offiziell akzeptiert.


	5. Chapter 5

_An: Huhu! Es tut mir sehr leid, dass es diesmal so lange mit dem update gedauert hat. Es gibt zwei Gründe dafür. Zum einen hat mir das Kapitel in Version eins nicht gefallen und ich habe es nahezu komplett überarbeitet. Zum anderen sind die Winterferien vorbei und ich bin nebenher wieder in meine Uni Tätigkeiten eingebunden. Ich versuche weiterhin so schnell wie möglich updates zu liefern, doch so fix wie am Anfang wird es wohl höchstens in den nächsten Ferien wieder gehen : /_

_Ihr werdet feststellen, dass dieses Kapitel einen Zeitsprung enthält. Ich weiß, dass einige Leser so etwas nicht mögen. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass ihr es dennoch erträglich findet. _

_Ich bedanke mich zudem für die Kommentare zur story! Fast 1000 Klicks, hoffe es geht weiter so bergauf! So, genug von mir, weiter geht's mit der Geschichte._

**Violette Zitadelle, Harolds neues Quartier**

Harold, von der Informationsmenge etwas müde geworden, befand sich gerade in Halbschlaf auf dem bequemen Sofa, als er ein Klopfen von der Tür vernahm. Er hievte sich schwerfällig auf und trottete etwas verschlafen zur Tür um zu sehen, wer etwas von ihm wollte.

Als er die Tür öffnete stand vor ihm eine Menschenfrau. Sie war etwa einen Kopf größer als er, was angesichts seiner geringen Größe kein Problem war. Sie trug dunkelgraue massive Stiefel, aus denen eine schwarze Leggins heraus ragte. Über der Leggins war eine Art Rüstung zu erkennen, welche Oberschenkel, Oberkörper, Arme und Schultern bedeckte. Sie bestand aus gehärtetem, grauen Stoff mit symmetrischen blassblauen Bereichen. Dunkelblaue, leuchtende Energielinien grenzten die grauen von den bläulicheren Bereichen. Die Schulterrüstung sah am Beeindruckendsten aus. Sie hatte, wie der Rest auch, ein etwas futuristisches Design. Wo bei Ariels Schulterrüstung Federn nach außen abstanden, waren es hier drei hellblau leuchtende, kurze Stäbe. Ein Stab jeweils nach schräg vorne, einer direkt über die Schulter gerade nach außen und einer nach schräg hinten zeigend. Auf dem Schulterpolster selbst war eine Art durchsichtiger Kuppeldom. Wenn man genau hinsah, dann konnte man Blitze innerhalb der Kuppel zucken sehen. Über ihrer Rüstung trug sie den Wappenrock in der violetten Farbe der Kirin Tor mit dem goldenen Auge auf Brusthöhe. Ihre Haare waren von langem grau und in einem strengen Zopf zusammen gebunden. Sollte ihre Haarfarbe ein Hinweis auf ihr Alter sein, so sah man es ihr zumindest im Gesicht nicht an. Sie hatte stechende silbergraue Augen, eine gesunde Hautbräune und nur wenige Falten im Bereich ihrer Augen. Ihr Mund bildete eine schmale Linie, in offensichtlichem Missfallen über seine Erscheinung.

Der Stab den sie trug war ebenfalls von dunklem Grau. Die Spitze bildeten zunächst 2 gleichschenklige Dreiecke, welche mit der Spitze voran am Stab angebracht wurden. Sie standen sich gegenüber und in ihrer Mitte befand sich ein dunkelrosaner Kristall. Über dem Kristall war dasselbe Gebilde von 2 sich gegenüber stehenden Dreiecken erneut zu erkennen. Diesmal waren sie jedoch größer, dicker und wurden wie bei Rhonins Stab, offenbar von einer unsichtbaren Macht gehalten. Erneut befand sich ein Kristall selber dunkelrosaner Farbe in deren Mitte. Im Gegensatz zu dem darunter liegenden war er jedoch kugelförmig und nicht eckig. Beide Kristalle pulsierten sanft und rhythmisch.

Harold wurde unter ihrem Blick kleiner und kleiner und brachte nur ein gestottertes "J-ja b-bitte?" heraus.

Ihr Blick schien darauf hin nur noch unzufriedener zu werden. Sie betrat den Raum und setzte sich ohne Aufforderung aufs Sofa in dessen Mitte.

"Ich bin Erzmagierin Modera und du, Harold James Potter, bist fortan mein Schüler. ... Und ich erwarte von meinem Schüler, dass er sich nicht wie ein stotternder Idiot benimmt. Dies wird das Erste sein woran wir arbeiten werden. Du hast 10 Minuten dich einigermaßen herzurichten, ich werde hier warten."

Harold konnte nur starren, irgendwie erinnerte ihn dieser Ton an Professor McGonnagall, es gab sogar Ähnlichkeiten im Gesicht!

"Worauf wartest du Junge? Na los, Bewegung, Bewegung!"

Auf ihre etwas nachdrücklichere Aufforderung hin hechtete Harold ins Bad und bemühte sich erfolglos seine Haare etwas zu ordnen. Er strich einige Falten aus seiner Schulrobe und versuchte die Müdigkeit mit einem Spritzer Wasser aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Als er erneut vor Modera erschien, wartete er geduldig darauf, dass sie das Gespräch begann.

„Ich habe dich und Meister Rhonin die Zitadelle betreten sehen. Mir wurde kurze Zeit später das Angebot gemacht, als deine Meisterin zu fungieren. Offensichtlich habe ich akzeptiert, was uns unweigerlich zu einem Gespräch über unsere Situation führt."

Harold nickte nur seine Zustimmung, nach wie vor etwas eingeschüchtert von Moderas strenger Erscheinung.

„Also, Harold, man kann meine Position mehr als deine Mentorin bezeichnen. Ich stehe dir bei allen wichtigen Fragen zur Verfügung. Ich sollte immer dein erster Ansprechpartner sein. Du wist auch einige Lektionen und Unterrichtsstunden von mir erhalten, doch auch andere Meister werden sich deiner annehmen. Wer diese sind werden wir vor allem dann wissen, wenn klar ist, wo deine Stärke in der Magie der Magier liegt."

„V-verzei…"

„Wie war das mit dem Stottern, Schüler?" unterbrach ihn Modera.

Harold schluckte und schulte seine Gesichtsmuskeln. „Verzeiht wenn ich unterbrache Meister Modera, aber was genau meint ihr mit ‚wo meine Stärke in der Magie der Magier liegt'? Gibt es Unterschiede?"

„Ah ja, eine berechtigte Frage. Die gibt es in der Tat. Viele Magier kennen unterschiedlichste Zauber die in eine eher allgemeinere Kategorie der Magie fallen. Darüber hinaus gibt es jedoch auch die Möglichkeit sich in den 3 großen Schulen zu spezialisieren. Wenn du so willst, dann sind dies die Unterkategorien der Magie der Magier. Die Schulen sind Feuer, Eis beziehungsweise Wasser, sowie Arkan. Feuer ist mächtig, zerstörerisch, doch auch temperamentvoll und schwierig zu bändigen. Wasser und Eis sind mächtig in der Verteidigung. Sie verlangen Ruhe und Gleichgewicht und bescheren Feinden ein kaltes Grab. Arkan verlangt, ähnlich wie Feuer, einen starken Willen. Arkan ist rohe Magie, sie ist ungebändigt, muss vom Magier für seine Zwecke geformt werden und wird nicht in einem Element zum Ausdruck gebracht. Jeder Magier kann theoretisch alle Schultypen erlernen, doch hat sich gezeigt, dass jeder Magier auch immer eine spezielle Affinität für eine der Schulen hat. In dieser Schule wird er besonders erfolgreich sein, er wird die Zauber schneller und besser meistern, sie werden mächtiger sein und er wird in die Tiefen des Wissens für diese Schule greifen können. Etwas, das ihm voraussichtlich bei den jeweils anderen beiden Schulen verwehrt bleiben wird."

Harold war fasziniert von der Idee in einer der Schulen zu obsiegen. Er schätzte, dass Feuer wohl gut zu ihm passen würde, war es doch anscheinend zuweilen genauso temperamentvoll wie er selbst. „Meister, welche Schule ist eure Stärke?"

„Ich selber bin ein begabter Student des arkanen Zweiges. Wir werden sehen was auf dich zutrifft. Doch fahren wir einigen elementaren Dingen fort …" Sie musterte ihn und rümpfte etwas die Nase. „So können wir dich nicht herum laufen lassen."

„Ich habe ansonsten keine weitere Kleidung. Ich, ähm, komme von weit her."

„Dieser Umstand ist mir bekannt. Als deine Mentorin und Meisterin hat mich Meister Rhonin über deine spezielle Situation aufgeklärt. Sie stellt kein Hindernis dar, wir werden gleich in die Stadt aufbrechen und die nötigen Einkäufe tätigen. Die Kasse der Kirin Tor wird für alle deine Ausgaben aufkommen. Dies gilt für alle Einkäufe die du als Magier tätigst. Für private Dinge musst du selber zahlen. Die Ausnahme ist die Ausstattung mit einem Standard als angehender Magier, da du nichts besitzt, außer dem was du am Körper trägst und kein Gold zum Kaufen dein Eigen nennst." Sie sah kurz in sein Gesicht. „Da fällt mir eines ein. Ich dachte zuerst, dass das eine dieser Gnom- oder Goblinerfindungen sei, doch dies ist aufgrund deiner Herkunft ja unmöglich." Sie tippte an seine Brille. „Folglich stellt sich mir die Frage, was das ist?"

„Oh, ähm, das ist meine Brille." Auf ihren forschenden Blick hin fuhr er fort. „Es ist eine Sehhilfe. Ich bin so gut wie blind ohne sie."

„Ist das so? Dann werden wir in der Stadt auch gleich noch einen Heiler aufsuchen. Die Sehschwäche sollte dort behoben werden können. Diese ..: Brille... wird sich ansonsten in der Zukunft lediglich als hinderlich erweisen und zudem sieht sie schrecklich hässlich aus. "

„Wirklich? Es kann einfach so behoben werden?" War Harolds begeisterte Nachfrage.

„Selbstverständlich. Ich denke ein Druide sollte dazu in der Lage sein. Falls nicht, dann werden wir einen Priester des Lichts aufsuchen müssen. Dazu würden wir allerdings nach Sturmwind reisen müssen. Die Kirche des Lichts meidet Magier wo sie kann. Es ist nicht mehr so schlimm wie vor einigen Jahren, doch in ihren Augen sind wir immer noch verdammte Seelen."

„Oh."

„Ja, oh." Harold wurde etwas rot, ob ihres Augenrollens und der zynischen Antwort. „Komm nun." Damit erhob sich Modera und ging Richtung Tür, Harold nur wenige Schritte hinter ihr.

Sie verließen gemeinsam die Zitadelle und verbrachten den Rest des Tages damit das Gold der Kirin Tor zu verschwenden. Harold fiel nebenher auf, dass Kupfer, Silber und Goldmünzen in Größe erschreckend seinen bekannten Knuts, Sickeln und Galeonen ähnelten, die man in der Zaubererwelt der Erde benutzte. Eines war klar, die Kirin Tor bevorzugten nur das Beste. Das Beste vom Besten, um genau zu sein. Er erhielt, obwohl nur ein Schüler, mehrere maßgeschneiderte Roben aus samtenem, violettem Stoff. Die Ärmel, Kragensäume und Bereiche, an denen zugeknöpft wurde, waren alle mit feinsten Goldstickereien versehen. Seine neuen Stiefel waren bequem und aus einem zähen Leder. Er hatte 2 Winterroben, welche zusätzlich noch mit weichen Fellen bestückt waren. Auf all seinen Roben war das Wappen der Kirin Tor zu sehen. Sei es auf einer Brustseite, direkt mittig auf der Brust oder auch sich über den gesamten Rücken erstreckend. Er erhielt eine Magische Reisetasche. Ein kleiner, unscheinbarer Beutel, welcher sich bequem an seinem Gürtel estmachen ließ. Das tolle an dem Beutel war, dass er funktionierte wie Moodys Multifach – Schrankkoffer. Es hatte verschiedene Beutelbereiche die er separat öffnen konnte. Sie waren magisch vergrößert und in einem Bereich fanden problemlos seine Roben Platz.

Sie kauften auch sonst alles was er benötigen würde. Zu Harolds großem Unmut gehörten auch Zutaten und Utensilien zum Tränkebrauen dazu. Außerdem ließ er, fast schon nebenbei, seine Augen von einem örtlichen Druiden korrigieren. Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten, war allerdings mit einer guten Portion Schmerz verbinden. Auf Harolds Frage, woher er einen Stab bekommen würde, antwortete Modera nur, dass er zunächst einen der einfacheren Trainigsstäbe der Zitadelle nehmen würde und erst mit fortschreitenden Lehrjahren seinen eigenen Stab würde herstellen können. Als sie zurück kehrten war es später Abend und Harold beschloss den Tag zu beenden. Modera meinte, dass sie ihn früh wecken würde um mit dem Training zu beginnen. Am folgenden Tag also würde er sich auf den Pfad des Magiers begeben …

… **etwa 3 Jahre später**

Harold schritt aufrechten Ganges in Richtung eines der kleineren Versammlungszimmer der Zitadelle. Modera hatte ihm um Anwesenheit gebeten. Gebeten, oh ja, nicht befohlen und er war … unruhig ob dieser Tatsache. Modera hatte sich als ausgezeichnete Mentorin erwiesen. Er lag zu anfangs nicht falsch, als er sie mit seiner alten Professorin für Verwandlung verglich. Sie war streng und duldete keinen Unsinn. Sie war sehr stolz und forderte hohe Leistung von ihrem Schüler. Doch sie war auch eine Person zu der er immer aufgesehen hatte. Treu ihrer Worte kam er auf der Suche nach Hilfe immer zuerst zu ihr und dort fand er zumeist auch die Hilfe, die er suchte. Nein, beschweren konnte er sich wahrlich nicht.

Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Stab, als er während des Laufens in Erinnerungen schwelgte. Er hatte ihn in schwerster Arbeit selber erschaffen. Es war ähnlich wie bei dem Kauf seines Zauberstabes bei Ollivander, vor all den Jahren. Doch nur zu wenigen Metallen fühlte er eine gute magische Verbindung. Arkanit bildete letztendlich die Basis seines Stabes. Legiert waren die einzelnen Arkanitstücke mit Echtsilber. Der Stab selbst war lang und schlank. Am unteren Ende war eine einfache Fassung zu finden, in der sich ein Saphirkristall befand, nach unten spitz zulaufend und in momentan sanftem Königsblau pulsierend. Das obere Ende bildete eine blaue Kugel aus purer Magie, in derselben Farbtiefe wie der Saphir. Um sie herum befanden sich 3 Einzelstücke. Sie hatten die Form einer dünnen Mondsichel und waren in unterschiedlicher Höhe, wenn auch in gleichem Abstand zueinander, um die Kugel herum angeordnet. Die gewölbte Innenseite der Sicheln zeigte nach innen, Richtung Kugel. Die Sicheln schwebten scheinbar von selbst, ähnlich wie Elemente von Rhonins und Moderas Stab. Zuweilen wanderte ein blauer Blitz von der Kugel über eine der Sicheln um anschließend im Nichts zu verpuffen. Der Stab war perfekt für ihn und nur er würde ihn führen können. Der Grund war einfach. Magier neigten dazu neuerdings bei der Herstellung ihrer Stäbe einen Teil ihrer Magie als ‚magischen Kern' dem Stab zuzuführen, womit sie Stäbe nur noch für ihre Erschaffer arbeiteten.

Als Harold um eine Ecke bog sprangen 2 andere Kirin Tor förmlich auseinander um ihn passieren zu lassen. Dafür gab es 2 Gründe. War es nicht seine beeindruckende Statur, mit breiten Schultern, dem aristokratischen Gesicht und fesselnden Augen, die jedem Schmerz versprachen, der ihm im Weg stand, dann doch der Ruf, welcher ihn begleitete. Harold hatte sich in den 3 Jahren seit seiner Ankunft in Dalaran stark verändert. Er hatte nun endlich die Größe erreicht, die ihm zustand und maß 1m 88cm in die Höhe. Somit wurde er nur noch durch seinen Stab um wenige cm überboten, oder durch Meister Rhonin, welcher selbst von nachtelfischer Größe war. Seine Haare hatte er länger wachsen lassen, womit sie ihren wirren Ausdruck verloren. Er band sie stattdessen in einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz am Hinterkopf zusammen und lies rechts und links einige Strähnen in sein Gesicht fallen. _(An: Die Menschenfrisur männlich dazu heißt glaube ich ‚Schurke') _Verdeckt wird sein Gesicht nicht selten durch die Kapuze seiner Robe.

Während seiner Missionen und Reißen brachte ihm dies viele schmachtende Blicke der weiblichen Bevölkerungsteile ein. Harold war höflich, doch immer distanziert. Seltsamerweise verglich er alle mit Ariel und die Druidin ging stets als Sieger hervor. Er hatte öfters einmal an sie gedacht, doch gesehen hatten sie sich nie wieder seit damals. Er kam mehrfach in Nachtelfengebiete, doch er fragte auch nicht nach, ob jemand ihren Aufenthaltsort kannte.

Die blaue und silberne Farbe seines Stabes passte zum Rest seiner Erscheinung. Auf eine Nachfrage hin, ob man Violett und Gold tragen **müsste**, lachte Rhonin herzlich und verneinte. Er sagte, dass es einfach am beliebtesten war, da es die Farben des Wappens darstellte. Es hätte sich eben noch niemand die Mühe gemacht selber einmal nachzufragen. Solange man eindeutig als Kirin Tor zu erkennen war, war die Farbe im Grunde egal. Harold wählte daraufhin seine Lieblingsfarbe Blau und fand, dass Silber ganz ausgezeichnet dazu passte. Somit bildeten Silber, Blau und Weiß die primären Farben seiner neuen Garderobe an Roben. Die Roben selbst waren meist blau, im Brustbereich zugeknöpft und an den Beinen offen, sodass man seine weißen Hosen sah. Auf der rechten Brustseite war in der Regel das Auge mit den Dolchen zu sehen, bei Harold allerdings in Silber, nicht in Gold. Auch waren Stickereien an Ärmeln oder Kragen in Silber. Alles in allem ein überaus gelungener und edler Stil, mit dem er sehr komfortabel war.

Dann war da noch Harolds Ruf. Sein Ruf innerhalb der Kirin Tor war ähnlich wie der Ruf der Kirin Tor in Azeroth. Manche waren von seinen bisherigen Leistungen beeindruckt, andere zeigten eher Vorsicht oder auch Neid und Missgunst. In der Tat hatte sich sein Hogwartstraining bezahlt gemacht. Seine Verbindung zur Magie war geschult, wenn auch etwas anders, so doch geschult. In seinem Alter war dies kein Selbstverständnis für einen Magier. Eine Herausforderung war für ihn die Umstellung zur Nutzung von Magie nur per Hand, ohne jedweden Stab als Hilfe. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Harry dabei ein echter Protegé des arkanen Zweiges war. Sein eiserner Wille, den er in den vorherigen Jahren auf der Erde oft genug unter Beweiß stellen musste, formte seine rohe Kraft, wenn er sie in seinen arkanen Zaubern entfesselte. Mit Wasser/Eis kam er gut zurecht und beherrschte die Basissprüche. Feuer hingegen war seltsamerweise seine absolute Schwäche, auch wenn zu Anfangs vom Gegenteil ausging.

Er vertiefte sich in die Literatur der Bibliothek, arbeitete seine Unwissenheit über Völker auf und lernte sogar Darnassisch. Er beschäftigte sich mit Kultur, Geschichte und Politik, so wie es von jedem Magier der Kirin Tor verlangt wurde. Selbst ein Training in Etikette war ihm nach anderthalb Jahren nicht mehr fremd. Er verstand den Sinn von guten Manieren durchaus. Doch am Häufigsten war er in der Abteilung mit Literatur über arkane Zauber zu sehen. Er hatte schnell Magier von doppeltem Alter an Wissen und Können in diesem Magiebaum eingeholt und nicht wenige nahmen ihm dies übel. Doch sein wirkliches Talent in der puren arkanen Magie wurde erst deutlich nachdem er mit siebzehneinhalb Jahren seinen ersten eigenen Zauber entwickelte. Nun gut, es war eher eine Modifizierung eines bekannten Zaubers, doch neu war er dennoch!

Die _Arkane Explosion _sammelte einen kleinen Teil des eigenen magischen Kerns, des eigenen Magievorrates, der in Azeroth auch Mana genannt wurde, und lies ihn explosionsartig frei. Die entstehende Druckwelle, mit dem Magier als Zentrum, zerfetzte im besten Fall alles im Umkreis von gut 15 Metern in kleine Teilchen. Es war einer der anspruchsvollsten und mächtigsten Zauber die ein Arkanmagier lernen konnte. Als Harry den Spruch mit etwa 17 meisterte war es das erste Mal, dass selbst seine größten Kritiker langsam aufmerksam wurden. Harold selbst war skeptisch gegenüber dem Spruch. Sicher, in einer Gegnermasse, welche von allen Seiten anstürmen mag, war der Zauber enorm effektiv. Doch wie war es wenn man nicht allein war und der Feind nur von vorn kam? Der Effekt der Explosion entschied schließlich nicht ob Freund oder Feind. Man müsste einen anderen, eventuell weniger effektiven, Zauber wählen.

So kam es, dass Harry die _Arkane Bombe _entwarf. Das Prinzip war dasselbe wie bei der Explosion, nur wurde sie anders genutzt. Bei der Bombe opferte der Magier ebenfalls einen kleinen Teil seines magischen Vorrates auf einmal. Diesmal jedoch wurde der Teil nicht freigesetzt und zur Explosion gebracht sondern in einer kleinen Kugel purer arkaner Magie gebündelt. Der Magier war nun in der Lage die Kugel wie einen simplen _Feuerball _auf den Feind zu schleudern. Sowie die Kugel den Feind trifft vergehen nur wenige Sekunden ehe die Bombe explodiert, mit demselben Effekt wie die _Arkane Explosion, _nur diesmal mit dem Opfer der Kugel als Zentrum. Womit die Explosion auch auf eine größere Entfernung eingesetzt werden konnte und gegen einen Feind, der in Massen von einer Richtung auf einen zustürmte. Er mischte damit im Grunde die _Arkane Explosion _mit einer seiner Spezialitäten, dem _Arkanschlag_. Der _Arkanschlag _war so etwas wie eine verkleinerte Version der Bombe. Anders als bei dieser oder auch dem _Feuerball _wurde keine Kugel geformt und auf den Feind geschleudert, sondern die arkane Magie wurde direkt und sofort beim Feind entfesselt und traf diesen und alle umstehenden in einer etwa 2m durchmessenden, kugelförmigen Explosion. Da dies wesentlich schwächer war als die _Arkane Explosion _oder die _Arkane Bombe _war das Resultat zumeist heftige Knochenbrüche und Quetschungen innerer Organe. Wurde der Schlag mit genügend Macht ausgeführt, dann führten diese Verletzungen durchaus auch zum Tod.

Seine Mentorin Modera war die Erste, die die Bombe neben ihm meisterte. Der Zauber wurde bald vom Rat bestätigt und offiziell in den Büchern der Bibliothek aufgeführt. Harold war stolz darauf, schließlich hatte es ihn mehrere Wochen an komplizierten Berechnungen gekostet, doch er brüstete sich nicht mit seiner Leistung. Ein Verhalten, welches unter Magiern sonst eher selten war.

Er blieb abrupt vor einer hölzernen Doppeltür stehen und klopfte zweimal deutlich. Ein dumpfes ‚Herein' war von drinnen zu hören und er erkannte Moderas Stimme. Er betrat den Raum und fand 4 andere Magier bereits anwesend. Er erkannte alle 4. Bei einem war er sich sicher, dass er Mitglied des Rates war. Rhonin war schließlich ihr aller Anführer. Bei den anderen drei vermutete er es schon seit einiger Zeit, bei seiner Meisterin Modera am längsten. Neben Modera erkannte er die Herrin von Theramore, Lady Jaina Proudmoore. Ihres Zeichens Erzmagierin und ehemalige Schülerin von Antonidas, dem ersten Anführer der Kirin Tor. Rhonins Vorgänger, Ansirem Runeweaver, war der letzte Anwesende, ebenfalls Erzmagier.

"Magie zu Ehren." war Harolds knapper Gruß nach dem Schließen der Türe hinter sich.

„Ah ja. Grüße Schüler Harold. Es freut mich sehr dich wieder zu sehen. Du hattest versprochen Theramore bald erneut zu besichtigen, doch anscheinend gab es wichtigeres als ein Besuch bei mir." Untermalt war der gespielt angriffslustige Vorwurf mit einem herzlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der blonden Erzmagierin.

Harry lächelte breit zurück. Er hatte Lady Proudmores freundliches Wesen von Anfang an gemocht. Wer sie privat erlebte würde sie nur schwer für die Erzmagierin halten, mit deren Macht sich nur wenige messen wollten. „Ich bin in der Tat von Scham erfüllt, mein Wort bisher nicht gehalten zu haben. Ich gelobe Besserung Erzmagierin." Er neigte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung woraufhin sie fröhlich lachte und ihm bedeutete näher zu kommen.

„Wir haben dich selbstverständlich nicht ohne Grund rufen lassen mein Schüler." Typisch Modera, kein Drumherumgerede, sondern direkt zur Sache und mit den Fakten voran. „Vor allem im letzten Jahr hast du enorme Fortschritte in deiner magischen Ausbildung gemacht."

Erzmagier Runeweaver ergriff als nächster das Wort. „Am hervorstechendsten sind der Entwurf der _Arkanen Bombe _sowie deine Meisterung vieler schwieriger und mächtiger Zauber aus dem arkanen Baum der Magie der Magier. Es ist nicht unbekannt, dass die wenigen unserer Schüler, aber auch viele der Magier kein Interesse daran haben ein freundschaftliches Duell mit dir zu bestreiten, da sie sicher sind, als klare Verlierer daraus hervor zu gehen."

„Doch du hast auch in anderen Bereich gezeigt, dass es dir ernst ist und bist zuweilen auch entgegen deiner Interessen einem Gebiet nachgegangen. Wenn ich an das Studium der Politik denke, beispielsweise. Uns ist bekannt, dass du dich schwer getan hast dich mit dem königlichen Hofsystem Sturmwinds vertraut zu machen, der Ordnung und Organisation der unterstellten Gebiete und dem diplomatischen Geflecht der einzelnen Menschenansiedlungen." Fuhr Rhonin fort.

„Nicht zuletzt hast du, außer 3 Missionen, alle deine Aufträge erfolgreich erledigt. Erfolg oder Misserfolg der besagten 3 lag nicht in deiner Macht. In einem Fall kamst du zu spät um noch zu handeln, einmal wurdest du falsch informiert und im letzten Fall war dein Begleiter falsch informiert. All diese Umstände waren unvorteilhaft, konnten von dir jedoch nicht vermieden werden." Es war seine Meisterin Modera die zuletzt Sprach. Sie betonte dies besonders, da sie wusste, dass Harold sich gerne Vorwürfe über seine Misserfolge machte. Es war nicht mehr so schlimm wie anfangs, doch immer noch vorhanden.

Jainas weiche Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu den 4 anderen Anwesenden. „Darum wurde in einer Versammlung der meisten Erzmagier beschlossen, dass du fortan den Titel des ‚Magiers der Kirin Tor' tragen sollst. Ich gratuliere dir auf herzlichste, Magier Harold James Potter von den Kirin Tor." Sie verbeugte sich mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. Auch Rhonin und Ansirem Runeweaver überreichten ihre Glückwünsche. Beide zählte er zu seinem engeren Bekanntenkreis unter den Magiern. Er hatte nur 2 Freunde in seiner Zeit in Dalaran gemacht. Beide starben vor etwas über einem Jahr bei einem Einsatz im südlichen Silberwald. Dalaran wurde gebeten die Ausbreitung der Worge, die Harold erschreckend an Werwölfe der Erde erinnerten, einzudämmen. Die Beiden waren ein ungleiches Paar, einer ein junger Gnomenmagier namens Gidget und, überraschenderweise, eine Blutelfe namens Lumereé Silverdancer, die beide bereits ausgebildete Magier waren und nur wenige Jahre älter als er. Sie kannten sich bereits vorher. Gidget hatte Lumereés Leben gerettet und war von da an nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gewichen. Der Auftrag war erfolgreich und es gelang die Worge relativ einfach zurück zu drängen. Die Solden Southshores leisteten gute Arbeit und die Magier mussten nur die Flanken decken. Harolds Gruppe wurde jedoch getrennt, als sie tiefer in den Wald gerieten. Im folgenden Überfall der Warge kamen ironischerweise die beiden Magier ums Leben während er selbst, der Schüler, überlebte. Seitdem hielt er sich mit dem Schließen von Freundschaften streng zurück.

Modera gratulierte ihm zuletzt. „Gute Arbeit Harold. Damit bist du nicht länger mein Schüler, doch ich bin wirklich stolz, dich einmal als solchen bezeichnet zu haben. Mit deiner Ernennung geht auch dein erster Auftrag als Magier einher. Die Gefahr der Mission lässt sich nicht komplett einschätzen. Es könnte durchaus Ereignisfrei ablaufen oder in heftigen Kämpfen enden. Letzteres ist dabei wohl mehr als wahrscheinlicher. Es wurde ein Magier verlangt, welcher des Kämpfens fähig ist, um auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet zu sein. Genaueres muss dir jedoch Ansirem sagen."

Harry freute sich sehr endlich offiziell den Rang des Magiers zu begleiten. Er schulte seine Gesichtszüge jedoch und bereitete seinen Geist auf die Informationen vor, die er wohl von Erzmagier Runeweaver erhalten würde. Diesner nickte kurz und ging, gefolgt von den anderen Anwesenden, zu dem mittelgroßen Tisch des Raumes. Nachdem sich alle stehend darum versammelt hatten bereitete Ansirem zwei Karten aus. Eine zeigte eindeutig den Kontinent Kalimdor und die andere ein Gebiet des Kontinentes, welches Harry jedoch noch nicht identifizieren konnte. Eine Besonderheit Azeroths war unteranderem die teilweise seltsame Geographie des Landes. Der hohe Magieanteil dieser Dimension sorgte dafür, das Gebiete mit zum Teil unterschiedlichster Vegetation direkt aneinander grenzten und nur von einem kleinen Gebirge getrennt waren. Man konnte so förmlich von einer Wüste direkt in einen dichten Dschungel laufen und anders als auf der Erde gab es keinen weichen, fließenden Übergang, sondern die Vegetation wechselte von einem Moment zum Nächsten. Es war seltsam und gleichermaßen faszinierend.

"Was ihr hier seht ist der verseuchte Teufelswald nördlich von Eschental." Begann Ansirem. "Der Zirkel des Cenarius hat bereits seit einiger Zeit großes Interesse an dieser Region gezeigt und viele Ressourcen investiert, um die Geheimnisse des Waldes zu erforschen. Sie hoffen die Verseuchung zu bekämpfen und den Wald zu kurieren. Der Zirkel stellt eine Expedition zusammen um ein Artefakt zu bergen."

"Warum wird ein Magier gebraucht? Der ganze Naturkrams ist Druidenangelegenheit. Es ist schon für sich allein seltsam, dass die Druiden überhaupt um einen Außenstehenden bitten würden."

"Korrekt Harold, doch anscheinend ist die Angelegenheit delikater als es den Anschein hat. Du musst wissen, dass dies nicht der erste Versuch ist besagtes Artefakt zu bergen. Es wurde vorher bereits ein Druide des Zirkels ausgeschickt, ein erfahrener Experte für Heimlichkeit und Infiltration. Doch er hat sich seitdem nicht gemeldet. Die Expedition hat das sekundäre Ziel den verloren gegangen Druiden zu finden, hoffentlich lebendig. Der Zirkel ist ein wenig verzweifelt deswegen, doch sie wollen diesmal nichts riskieren. Deshalb auch die Anfrage an die Kirin Tor. Mir ist der Umfang der Expedition nicht bekannt, doch ich habe erfahren, dass unter anderem zwei Sentinels dabei sein werden."

"Die Waldläuferelite von Darnassus? Wo vermuten sie denn das Artefakt, dass sie auf Magier und Sentinels zurückgreifen?" war Harolds Nachfrage.

Ansirem zeigt mit seinem Finger auf eine Ansiedlung in der Nähe des westlichen Zentrum des Waldes. "In Jaedenar."

Man konnte ein scharfes Lufteinatmen von Jaina vernehmen. "Dämonen..." War ihr geflüsterter Kommentar. Rhonin nickte düster. Harold, welcher die Schrecken der brennenden Legion nicht erlebt hatte, sah die beiden fragend an.

Jaina seufzte schwer als sie ihm in die Augen sah. "Nimm dich in acht Harold. Wenn der Zirkel wirklich Jaedenar stürmen will und es hat den Anschein danach, dann wirst du es mit einigen Kreaturen der Übelsten Sorte zutun bekommen. Wir wissen nicht viel über Jaedenar, doch Spione der Horde haben berichtet, dass sie dort Aktivitäten des Schattenkonzils vermuten. Das allein ist beunruhigend genug, doch man sah auch einige Satyre in der Region. Schwarze Magienutzer erster Güte." Sie nickte zu sich selbst. "Es macht Sinn dort nach einem Artefakt zu suchen, welches möglicherweise in Verbindung mit der Verseuchung steht."

"Alle weiteren Informationen wirst du vor Ort erhalten. Nimm einige Tränke zur Bekämpfung der Folgen schwarzer Magie aus unseren Vorräten. Solltest du sie nicht brauchen, so eventuell doch ein anderes Expeditionsmitglied. Du wirst dich in Darnassus mit dem Sentinel Captain Valeriana Farstrider und ihrem Begleiter treffen. Ihr werdet gemeinsam per Hippogreif in das smaragdgrüne Sanktum reißen, dem Außenposten des Zirkels im südlichen Teufelswald. Hier." Er deutete auf die entsprechende Stelle der Karte. "Dort wird sich die Expedition sammeln."

Harry nickte nur. Es schien als würde dies keine leichte Aufgabe, doch er hatte so gesehen noch nie leichte Aufgaben. "Wann breche ich auf?"

"In wenigen Stunden, also noch heute Abend." Mit diesen Worten war die Versammlung beendet und Harold wurde von den Anderen verabschiedet. Er bereitete sich vor, packte alles Nötige zusammen und nahm sich zusätzlich die besagten Tränke aus dem Kirin Tor Vorrat. Mit einsetzender Dämmerung begab sich der frisch ernannte Magier in sein Quartier und verschwand in einer hellblauen Lichtexplosion nach Darnassus.

Nach der erfolgreichen Teleportation setzte er die Kaputze seiner Robe auf und ging zügigen Schrittes, die Elfen der Stadt ignorierend, zu dem Portal, durch welches er Darnassus vor etwas über 3 Jahren im Alter von 15 betreten hatte. Er war vor wenigen Tagen 19 Jahre alt geworden und bei weitem nicht mehr der schmächtige Junge, der die Elfenstadt mit großen Augen bewunderte. Die Stadt war still und friedlich, wie man es von Darnassus nicht anders kannte. Keine Schmiedegeräusche und Hammerschläge wie in Sturmwind oder Eisenschmiede, sondern die Stille eines Waldes, ganz im Stil der Nachtelfen. Die Stadt wurde von den wenigen Lichtquellen und dem hellen Mondlicht in ein unheimliches Zwielicht getaucht.

Als er sich dem Portal schließlich näherte lösten sich zwei Schatten von den umstehenden Bäumen. Sentinels! Er hatte sie weder gesehen noch gehört. Sie hätten ihn mit Leichtigkeit töten können und er schallte sich selbst einen Narren, ob seiner Unaufmerksamkeit und dem unnötigen Wandern seiner Gedanken. Als sie näher ins Licht traten erkannte er die typischen Umrisse ihrer starken Schmiederüstungen. Das Metall war grünlich, mit silbernen Kettelgliedern. Es war ihm ein Rätsel wie man mit einer solchen Rüstung so leise sein konnte, geschweige denn sich so schnell zu bewegen, wie es für Sentinels üblich war. Doch sie waren nun einmal nicht umsonst die Elite ...

"Seid ihr der Kirin Tor, welcher die Expedition des Zirkels begleiten wird?" erklang die Singsang Stimme der weiblichen Elfe mit den azurblauen Haaren. Sie waren in 2 langen Zöpfen geflochten und über ihre Schultern gelegt.

Harry nickte knapp. "Sentinel Captain Valeriana Farstrider?"

"Das ist korrekt Magier. Dies ist meine rechte Hand Sentinel Lieutenant Calonel Silvermoon." Der Männliche Elf mit der selben Haarfarbe, dessen Haare jedoch in nur einem einzigen Zopf über seiner Schulter lagen, nickt lediglich. Harold erwiderte das Nicken in seine Richtung und wandte sich erneut an die weibliche Waldläuferin.

"Ich bin Magier Harold Potter von den Kirin Tor. Wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden und direkt aufbrachen."

Sie bestätigte seine Aussage mit einem Nicken. "In der Tat, Magier." Womit die beiden Sentinels ihre eleganten Bögen schulterten und durch das Portal Darnassus in Richtung Greifenpunkt verließen, Harold nur wenige Schritte hinter ihnen. Nach nur einigen Stunden Flug würde er ein neues Abenteuer bestehen müssen.

**Derweil auf der Erde**

Nach über drei Jahren gab es noch immer keine Spur von Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore hoffte, dass es ihm gemeinsam mit Hermine gelingen würde, den Teleportzauber irgendwie erneut zu öffnen oder Harry eventuell zurück zu holen. Hermine hatte sich als enorm talentiert in Aritmantik erwiesen und dem Erstellen sowie Zerlegen von Zaubern. Doch bisher ist es ihnen noch nicht gelungen die komplexe Struktur dieses einen Zaubers zu durchdringen. Der Krieg und etwas anderes war es nicht, mit dem dunklen Lord verlief stockend. Seitdem das Ministerium den Auroren die Erlaubnis zum töten gegeben hatte und der Orden offiziell als eine Art "Söldnergruppierung" angesehen wurde, hatten die Ränge der Totesser weit weniger Zulauf erhalten als vorher. Denn nun mussten Totessen durchaus fürchten nicht nur betäubt oder gefesselt zu werden, sondern sie konnten in einem offenen Kampf genauso gut ihr Ende finden. Dies schreckte viele ab. Die Reaktion Voldemorts war den Kampf auf eine eher politische Ebene zu bewegen. Die Kämpfe ließen nach, doch neue Purblutgesetze wurden fast täglich dem Zauberergamot vorgelegt. Die Purblüter versuchten in viele wichtige Wirtschaftszweige einzukaufen um anschließend allen Halb- und Schlammblütern den Zugang zu verwehren.

Der Orden konnte dagegen wenig tun, da dies bedauerlicher Weise vollkommen legal war. Voldemort derweil hielt sich versteckt und niemand wusste so recht was genau er plante. Dies war der einzige Lichtblick den der Orden hatte. Es gab ihnen genug Zeit die Horcruxe zu zerstören. Somit waren Tagebuch, Ring, Kette, Diadem und selbst Hufflepuffs Kelch vernichtet. Letzter erwies sich als besonders schwierig. Goblins waren enorm beschützend was die Verliese ihrer Kunden betraf. Erst eine Drohung des Ministeriums ein eigenes Banksystem anzulegen und die Goblins von Geschäften mit der Zaubererwelt zu bannen, öffnete dem Orden das Lestrange Verlies, in dem sich der Becher befand. Die Goblins taten dies nur sehr unwillig, doch so ungern sie es zugaben, widersetzen konnten sie sich dem nicht. Es würde ihren Ruin bedeuten. Die Alternative wäre ein Krieg mit den Zauberern, doch auch dies stand außer Frage, da es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ebenfalls den Ruin ihrer Rasse bringen würde.

Es fehlte somit nur noch ein Horcrux und das war Voldemorts treue Begleiterin, die riesige Schlange Nagini. Wobei das nicht ganz korrekt war. Dumbledore vermutete bereits lange, dass Harry selbst ebenfalls ein Horcrux war, kein beabsichtigter, doch ein Horcrux nichts desto trotz. Somit war es unumgänglich Harry zu finden und es gab keine andere Möglichkeit als für Harry zu sterben, nur so konnte der Seelensplitter aus ihm entnommen werden, dessen war sich Dumbledore sicher! Er und die Weasleys hatten derweil versucht die Verliese der Potterfamilie für sich zu beanspruchen. In diesem Punkt jedoch gaben die Goblins nicht nach. Die Verliese eines ihrer vermögendsten Kunden würden nicht hergegeben ehe nicht Harry James Potters Tod bestätigt war und die Goblins hatten ihre eigenen magischen Möglichkeiten den Gesundheitszustand ihrer Kunden zu prüfen. Harry wurde ihnen als lebend angezeigt und somit blieb außenstehenden der Zugang verweigert. Sie mögen bei einer Familie wie den Lestrages, die mittelmäßig reich waren und von bekannter dunkler Herkunft eine Ausnahme machen, doch bei den Potters sicher nicht. Schließlich regierte nachwievor Gold die Welt der Goblins.


End file.
